shadows of the mist
by Vampireloverbiteme
Summary: this is my first time at writing, so please read and give feedback


Shadows in the Mist

Ignorance _Is_ Bliss

Prologue

The first time Lynn saw him was when she was five. She had been separated from her parents at a county fair, in Wyoming, her humble beginnings. She had a lollipop that was flavored cherry and it turned her lips red. She wasn't scared until she saw something moving in the shadows, not far from her, behind a booth on protecting wild animals and their habitat. She started to cry, and looked for her mother but couldn't see her any where.

She stumbled behind one of the other booths, and sat down crying, her yummy treat forgotten. Then, she felt soft fur brushing her arm. She looked up and saw a panther, black as the deepest shadow. Its eyes were pools of amber swirling with intelligence. It was small. It must be a kitten. Lynn heard, but more felt someone, or _something_ trying to talk to her. Then, in her head she heard it.

 _Follow me. I know where your parents are._ She cringed and tried to shrink back into the white fabric wall.

 _Don't be afraid,_ the voice, which was definitely a boy, resonated in her head again. It sounded not much older then her. She relaxed a little more, and the panther turned flicking its tail expectantly. She got up and followed the shadowy panther past rows and rows of identical white walls. It seemed like they would never end. Then he stopped and swept his tail towards a group of people. She recognized her mom and dad. They looked worried. She turned to the panther, but he was gone.

Lynn spoke in no more then a whisper, and said "Thank you," and walked to her parents. Her mother was the first to spot her. Her mom tugged her dad's sleeve and ran over to her. She giggled as she lifted her up and swung her around.

She tried to tell her mother about the big kitty that led her back, but they just laughed and said she was being silly. Her parents thanked the sheriff on duty for his help and walked away. As they were leaving the fair ground, she was almost to sleep, when she saw those amber eyes, staring out from behind one of the buildings on the outskirts of the fair grounds. They blinked, and she fell asleep. That was 1995, now it's 2011. She's 21, and those amber eyes still haunt her in her dreams...

Chapter One

Well, now that you know that story, I can begin with what happened since then. I'm Lynn Coriander, by the way, the one mentioned in the story. Ever since that moment, I had had dreams, that one day he would return, and help me another time. They were crazy and muddled, but always had one clear message I was in trouble, and he always helped. I blew them off as crazy and unrealistic; because, well first no black panther was likely to actually help a five year old, more like make a nice snack out of it. And they definitely didn't project their thoughts into your head. I'd never told anyone abut that night. It seemed to me that everyone would say I needed medical help or bring me to a loony bin. Some things just don't need to be spoken, just kept to yourself. I never dreamed that all of it might have been real. And that he'd actually come to save me. I think I'll start my story a little bit before that actually happened...

I was out with my sister's best friend Hali Sorenson, and my annoying, but lovable little sister. Her name Kacy, like the boy's name. I used to tease her about it, but she always hated me afterward, so I stopped. We were in a medium sized town, called Foldersville, in Montana, trying to make a life for ourselves, because our parents had died. My parents were shot in a robber attack; at least the police think they were trying to rob my parents. The odd thing was the only things that could have been of any worth that were missing was my mother's necklace and my father's wallet. There was plenty more stuff that was excessively valuable. Like us.

I then had to take care of myself, and Kacy, since I'm older by 7 years, and try to provide, since I was 15. Hali's parents drowned in a river, as they were kayaking. Her parents were dare devils, and always did reckless things. I met Hali at the orphanage Kacy and I were staying at. Her parents had died more recently then mine, and she was still getting over it. She was alone, no brother or sister, I love her almost as much as Kacy does, so we let her into our bad of ragamuffins.

As I was saying we were trying to shop around, looking for cheap clothes, bread, water... Just kidding, it wasn't that bad I actually had a pretty good paying job, and made some excess cash, so we were out on a shopping spree. We had just finished buying our clothes from T.J. Max, and were walking to my car, a Black KIA Forte`, a pretty nice car, even if I do say so myself.

"Why did you park so far away?" Kacy, complaining as usual.

"Because we started at the store next to it, and worked our way down! I wasn't going to waste gas on driving 5 feet every time we moved down a shop." I explained to her.

"Still, you should have parked closer." she said matter-of-factually.

"Fine Oh Mighty Queen of Parking, I'll park closer next time." I said. She looked suspicious.

"Are you being sarcastic?" she asked. All I did was laugh mockingly.

"Okay enough you two." said Hali. Ah, Hali, always the voice of reason.

"Sorry..." I said. Hali nudged Kacy. She mumbled something.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"There, that's it. Don't you feel better?" she asked.

"Not really," I replied. Hali just rolled her eyes. We kept walking and Kacy got into talking about the cute boys in her and Hali's high school. She had just started her freshman year, being one of the oldest in her class. Hali sounded interested but I was not. At all. I didn't have "time" for boys and all that junk. I had our little family to provide for. Hali wasn't quite 18, so she couldn't legally take over at any time. Plus, it wasn't really her responsibility, Kacy being my sister and all.

I started walking backwards just for the fun of it. I had to do something to entertain myself as they got all gushy over the boys in their school. After awhile though it got tedious. I kept tripping over the uneven ends of the sidewalk. So I decided to turn around again. I'd find something else to do. Just as I was about to turn, I saw something out of the corner of my eye. It looked like a person, all in black, had peeked out form behind one of the alleyways. I looked again and nothing was there. I could have sworn it was there. I shrugged and turned around again. Just in time to run into someone walking the other way.

"Oh!" I exclaimed as I bumped into... him definitely a him. That Axe Aftershave could kill a small rodent it was so powerful. "I'm so sorry," I said, blushing. The guy looked kind of creepy. I coughed a little.

"That's... fine," he said with a foreboding smile. I laughed nervously as he backed up and walked away.

"Well he was strange," Hali said as we resumed our routine.  
"At least you didn't run into him. I think I have Axe lodged in my nose," I said.

"He was kind of creepy," said Kacy.

"You don't say?" I said being facetious.

"Har dee har," Hali said, "Seriously though, that guy had something off about him."

"Yeah, I know," I said. We finally made it to the car. Hali and Kacy ran for the passenger seat. Hali won. She almost always did. I got in the driver's seat and started the car. Soon we were on our way down the road to our house. It wasn't that far of a drive seeing as how Foldersville only had about 1000 residents, it wasn't that big of a town. We lived on the outskirts, more out of town than in it. My house isn't much, just a nice four bed two bath abode. Ours always stands out from the others around it because they're so doom and gloom. You know dark, and kind of creepy. Ours is a nice forest green with white highlights. Very different from the typical black and brown surrounding it. I pulled in and shut of the car. Hali and Kacy both ran in trying to get the TV first. I shook my head and followed at a slower pace. I opened the door, and heard the theme song to America's Next Top Model. So Kacy had got the TV today. I went up the stairs that led to two bedrooms and a bathroom. I went into the one on the right, my room. I yawned as I put the keys on a table by the door. I got undressed and put on some pajamas. I went back down stairs and into the kitchen. I opened the fridge and searched a bit then yelled: "Where's the yogurt?" To no one in particular.

"I ate it all," Hali yelled back. I sighed and closed the fridge. Tomorrow, after work I'd have to do some grocery shopping. I started back up the stairs.

"Get to bed by ten!" I yelled down to them. They grumbled, but eventually agreed with a lot of whatevers. I went up to my room and tried to sleep. For some reason, I couldn't get that creepy guy out of my head. I tossed and turned, trying get to sleep. I gave up and looked at the clock. 11:13. Ugh. I got up and put on some sweats and jacket. Maybe a walk would clear my mind. Don't ask me why I did it. Maybe if I had known what would happen because of this walk... no, I still would have gone. Anyway, soon I was out the door and driving out to the park where I always liked to go to think. On one side of the park, and bunch of vender booths stood along a sidewalk. On the other was a little water park. I remembered my parents bringing me and Kacy there when we were little. We liked to play in the fountains. We would always get cotton candy, and walk to the pond to see the ducks. I smiled sadly at the fond memories. I parked the car and locked it. I started down the empty sidewalk, my tennis shoes loudly slapping the concrete. I passed a booth that said it sold deep fried Twinkies. I smiled and kept walking. I could always think here. It had always given me peace. It wasn't any different that night. Until...

Suddenly a scream sounded from around the corner. I couldn't help it! What can I say? I'm a do-gooder. Plus, I'm not exactly the world's most defenseless female either. I had just finished a self defense class. I was bursting with confidence. I took off in that direction. I kept running, toward the source of the noise. I skidded to a stop and ran between two booths. I saw someone on the ground. I ran over them. I shook their shoulder.

"Hey, hey sir? Are you okay? Sir?" I knew there was something wrong as soon as the metal fence swung shut behind me. I saw two black vans drive up and block the sidewalk on either side. The man got up, clearly unharmed and he was joined by two others that jumped from the roof tops. "Who... who are you? What do you want with me?" My heart pounded away in my chest. My breath was already quickening. My hands balled into fists.

The man from the ground laughed and said. "They never told you? _He_ never told you? Ha! Wait 'till he hears what I've done to you! He'll be so furious!" I was thoroughly confused. Questions floated around in my head.

"Who's the he?" I asked, deciding on the best one. The man laughed again and said. "Let me remind you of a night at the fair grounds..." What? I gasped. All the aggression drained out of me. Could it be...? I took a step back.

"This should be fun." the guy spoke again.

Then, out of nowhere, another man appeared beside me. He seemed to be about the same age as me, maybe a little older. He was wearing all black, a leather jacket, black jeans, and a black t-shirt. He had jet black hair, and amber eyes... those eyes... The thug's eyes widened. "You..." He seemed shocked.

"Leave her alone, Darren," the man next to me said. His voice seemed hauntingly familiar. The thug or Darren seemed to get over his shock.

All Darren did was whip out a knife. Without another word the man next to me charged Darren. He was taken off-guard, and was knocked to his feet. He fought like ten men more then one. But even he couldn't stop one of the henchmen from slipping away from him and heading towards me. I hit his solar plexus. He doubled over and I hit the back of his head. He fell to the ground. I turned and watched the others going at it. I screamed as the same guy I thought I had knocked out two seconds ago bashed me on the head. The last thing I remember was thinking a heard a roar before I blacked out.

I woke up to a cold cloth being blotted on my forehead. I sat up quickly, frightened that the hood's might be close still. Bad idea. The pain hit me like a train. Nausea rolled over me and I lay back down. "Ah..." I grasped my head.

"Take it easy..." a voice said next to me. I turned and saw that man there, the same one that fought the thug's in the alley. Some huddled dark shapes lay on the ground. I knew what they were, but I didn't want to know anymore than that. They didn't move.

"Where are we?" I asked shakily.

"We're in the alley."

"Oh yeah, right." I tried to stand up and he helped me.

"Careful, you have a pretty nasty concussion." I nodded. It felt like I had a burning coal on my head. I was still confused.

"Are you the 'he' that guy was talking about?" I asked. He looked uncomfortable.

"Uh... yea, kind of." He scratched his head nervously.

"What was that-" He cut me off.

"Nothing you need to know." I was confused.

"Who-" He cut me off again.

"Jason, Jason Lounder" he said with a grin. He had that kind of crooked, half-grin that's always infectious. I felt a smile of my own pulling at the corners of my mouth. He seemed to know what I was going to say before I said it. He held out a hand. I shook it. Jason turned around and walked over to the fence. The vans were gone. He ripped open the fence. It swung outward.

"After you," Jason said. I walked out, stepping carefully, because the ground looked farther away than it actually was. I remembered something and turned around.

"Thank-" I stopped. Jason Lounder was nowhere to been seen. I shook my head to clear it. This night had been very strange. No one would ever believe me, if I told the truth.

I had to admit it did sound a little crazy... but I knew what I saw. Jason fought them off and helped me. But what Darren said to me made me doubt myself. Could Jason have been there on the night of the fair grounds? Was he the panther? No that thought was too crazy, and yet... Or was that just an extremely vivid childhood dream? Either way, now was not the time to be hashing it out inside my noggin. Concussions scramble your brain.

I got back to my house in almost no time at all. I unlocked the door and I walked into the hall. I hung up my coat. Kacy was on to the TV. Still. I started towards the kitchen to find some aspirin and an ice pack. Kacy had the TV blasting out cartoons.

"Turn it down!" I yelled, then immediately regretted it. I leaned against the wall for support as another wave of pain and nausea rolled over me. Hali came into the hall. "What the heck? What are doing all dressed? Is that _blood_ on your head? Oh my gosh what happened?" I slid down the wall.

"Went for a walk... got attacked... he saved me..."

"Okay, Lynn? You just need to take it easy. Stay right there." No argument from me. I heard the TV volume diminish rapidly. Kacy ran out into the hall.

"Oh my gosh what happened to you?" Kacy asked as she knelt beside me.

"Explain later..." Kacy nodded and went to help Hali. I sat for awhile the world getting dizzier around me. Hali came with an ice pack. She made me swallow some pain killers and led up to my room.

"Just lay down. Relax." I smiled at her.

"Hali... you're awesome." Next thing I knew I was passed out on my bed.

The next morning brought on an onslaught of questions, a slightly clearer head, and a wicked headache. I explained it to them as best as I could. I left out the Jason possibly being a panther thing though. It still sounded too weird to me, so there was no way I was going to convince them. Especially if I didn't believe it myself. They let me rest after I explained it. I called my work, and told the I'd need a few sick days, for obvious reasons. I must have sounded sick enough, because they let me off the hook. So I spent the next few days recuperating and sleeping. I woke up, and they prodded, so I'd go back to sleep.

"So… just to make sure, and I know you don't like us asking about it, but you are sure nothing… serious happened? Like," Kacy cleared her throat, "Uh, you know…" I stopped her there.

"Nothing serious happened no. I promise. Now stop asking questions." A few more followed that I didn't answer. Eventually they learned I wasn't going to talk about it. I kept wondering where Jason had gone, and why if he had saved me, he had left me to get home alone. As you can guess it was difficult to understand.

Now, this is when the story gets really interesting. And more intense. And more horrifying. But also wonderful. Ugh, just read.

Some things just keep coming back. Even if you don't want them to. I was at my job, working as a clerk at one of the little boutiques in town. It was about a week after the alley incident, and was beginning to believe it was just a hallucination. I had just completed a transaction with one of our more frequent customers. The next person in line came up, and pulled a gun. People ran and screamed, but I froze. Soon everyone but me was long gone.

"Get the money quietly... and come with me." I had my hands up and I reached down to open the cash register. I hit the silent alarm button as well that would tell the police of our situation. I grabbed the cash and he came around the corner. He put the gun in the small of my back. "Cooperate and you won't be shot." I knew that voice.

"Darren?" I asked. He prodded me with the gun.

"Hehe, how'd you guess? Keep moving missy..." We went out to the back, where the trucks dropped off their loads. My heart was pounding at a thousand miles an hour. He shoved me forward. This was too much like the night my parents died. He put his hand out. "The money?" I handed it to him, hands shaking. He shoved me back again. "Stay there! Don't move..." He counted the bills. "Quite a bit, thanks missy." He cocked the gun and pointed it at me.

"Y-You said you wouldn't shoot me. I was qu-"

"I lied missy; it's what most people do..." He pulled the trigger. It never got to me. Someone had jumped in front of me. The bullet made impact, and the person fell. Dark hair, dark clothes. It was Jason... He had taken the bullet. Darren didn't know what to think. He ran money and all. I heard sirens in the distance. I knelt down next to Jason.

"Are you okay? Jason?" He groaned. "Okay, okay the paramedics will be here soon. I need um... cloth, stop the bleeding..." I was freaking out. I wrapped a strip of cloth I ripped from my shirt around him.

"No... No paramedics can help... me." he said as he clutched at the wound in his arm. It was bleeding profusely. "Call Luna..." he said as he held a phone up at me. I took it and went to his speed dial. I found her near the bottom and pushed the talk button. It was a local number... good.

"Jason?" a voice said on the other end.

"Um, no. This is Lynn Coriander. He told me to call you."

"Oh my gosh, is he hurt?" She sounded genuinely concerned. Girlfriend I guessed.

"Um, yea... he was shot, and he told me he needed you. I think you better hurry, he seems to be loosing consciousness."

"Tell me where you are, I'll come and find you."

"I-I'm behind one of the boutiques in town, My Best Friend's Closet. Hurry he's loosing a lot of blood..."

"Lynn, I'm coming just hold on." She hung up and I went back over to Jason.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Do I... look okay?" Good. At least he was coherent enough to answer. And be snarky about it no less.

"Luna is going to be here soon. Just, try to hang on."

"Hanging..." he said. I was still so confused about this situation. I didn't really know who this guy was. And he had taken a bullet for me. I heard a car screeching to a halt out front. A car door slammed and someone made their way through the shop. Then who I assumed was Luna burst out of the door. She was a brunette with blue, deep crystal eyes. She was dressed in jeans and a light blue t-shirt, which accented her body curves. She held a leather bag in her hand. She looked breathtaking. Nothing like me with my plain dirty blonde hair and green eyes. Don't even get me started about my apparel.

"Jason!" she said. She ran over to him and brought out some vials and different bandages. She administered them, and Jason relaxed a little. She turned to me.

"You did the right thing, putting this cloth around the wound. He would probably be dead if not for that." All I could do was blush. Jason shifted and groaned. "Jason I need you to shift to make sure your healing is complete." Weird, did I just hear shift? Like, a car? What the heck did that mean?

Jason shook his head. "Not in front of her." Luna looked shocked.

"Jason, you haven't told her? At all? Nothing? Not even a clue?" He shook his head. She turned to me. "Lynn, you need to go. Go and don't come back."

I knew I couldn't leave Jason like this. He had risked his life for me, for what ever reason. Once he was better, I wanted some answers. "No. He saved my life, and I need to know if he's going to be okay." Luna turned to Jason again.

"I told you she would be trouble, but you didn't listen to me. You nearly died because of her."

"Hey!" I said, "This isn't my fault. He chose to jump in front of Darren."

"Now she knows about Darren? And not about what you are? What she _should_ be? Oh, Jason, you have a lot of explaining to do."

"Can we just get on with healing me?" he asked. Luna shook her head.

"Not while she's here. She won't leave." she stated. Jason sighed.

"Fine, let her see." Luna shook her head again.

"I don't think that's a good idea..." Too late, something had already started. It looked like something was boiling inside of Jason. His bones snapped and his skin roiled. I watched, horrified, as Jason melted into some sort of animal. As soon as it was recognizable, I froze. I was stunned.

"You're fine just, a little sore and you need rest." said Luna as she checked the black panther's fur. It growled an affirmative. Or what sounded like a confirmation.

"You..." I began. I couldn't even get the words out. What else could I do? I turned and ran.

The thing tried to get up and run after me, but Luna held it down. "She needs to get over it herself. And you need to stay down and rest." she said. The panther which used to be Jason looked pained but lay back down. "I'm sorry..." she began, but the Jason-panther turned away from me, sad and weary. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

I ran faster then I ever had in my life that day. I knew I was either crazy, or I just saw something no one else had seen. Jason was the panther and the panther was Jason... I couldn't believe it. Why was he helping my when I was five? Why did he seem to always be around when I was in trouble? And why was this Darren character trying to kill me? I kept running until I found my car.

I started it and drove away, in the direction of my house. I tried to calm down, comfort myself by saying I was just hallucinating again, that all I needed was some medical attention and then I'd be fine. But then I looked at the collar of my sleeve and saw crusted blood. I knew what I saw was real then. It started to rain. I pulled off to the side of the road, and soon it was raining inside the car too. I cried until eventually I passed out from exhaustion

"I told you she wasn't ready for it," Jason woke to the sound of Luna's voice. He was still a panther. He was inside the little boutique, in one of the back rooms. He sighed, trying not to remember what had happened just a little bit ago. He could tell that his wound had already healed. Lynn simply didn't take the news well. He knew he wasn't supposed to form a special bond with her, but he found himself falling for those green eyes... then she had ran away, scared and afraid of what he was. He didn't know what it was about her. He had met some really gorgeous women... but she was different. She had captured his heart as soon as he was old enough to feel anything like that. Course, she couldn't even know he existed, which somehow made it worse. As a shape shifter, it was often a lonely life. (Yeah he's a shape shifter, obviously. But wait, it gets better.)

Only your Guardian, and The Monarchy; they were the only ones who understood you. Luna was his Guardian, and he was Lynn's. Shape shifter Guardianship went in long chains like that. He was sent to protect her, and she had rejected him. _So much for protection_ he thought, _now she's probably out there in the storm._ He thought as he noticed the rain.

"Quit moping and do something about it. She isn't just going to accept it, ya know. She's naturally going to want to deny it. All her life she's thought that people like you were myths. And now she knows that they are real. It's going to be a bit of a shell shocker." _People like me? Luna you're like me too, you can't exclude yourself._ He said with his mind (better right? It gets even more awesome). Luna shook her head. "Of course I can't, what I meant is she needs you to explain. Go, go on. Get up and go!"

Jason rose to his paws and stretched tiredly. His stomach twinged but didn't give him much more grief. _Sometimes you are way too persuasive._ Luna shrugged her shoulders. "You'll have to deal." He growled and she laughed. Then he jumped out the open window and ran speedily down the road, trying to find Lynn...

Chapter Two

I woke up, and sat there crying for what seemed like hours. I just wanted to forget everything. Then, when the tide had eased, I went to start the car again. There he was, in the head-lights, holding up a hand to shield his eyes. _Can I come in?_ I heard in my head. It didn't surprise me, but it startled me. _No,_ I thought, _you're not real. You are a figment of my imagination. You're not there. He's not there..._ Jason shook his head. _I assure you I'm real. Just let me in. I can explain._ He seemed amused by the way I tried to deny it.

Some inner instinct told me not to, but I unlocked the doors. He walked over to the passenger side door and opened it. He sat there for a while, not even looking at me, and then he started, "I know all this must be a very big shock to you, but you have to believe that I won't ever hurt you. I'm actually here to protect you."

"From what? Darren? Why do you need to protect me? Why do people want to hurt me?" I spilled over.

"Darren works for a lady named Melany Handerson. Melany wants to get rid of the powerful shape shifters, if they won't join her, like me, so she can be the most powerful. My family, the Monarchy, your family, and Melany's are the line of the most powerful shape shifters in the world. You're family and mine are one of the top ones. The Monarchy is the most powerful. You could kind of say we're the nobility of the shape shifter world. Melany wants to destroy you before you become a shape shifter. I'm here to make sure she doesn't get even close to you."

"So...I wasn't hallucinating when I saw you...?" I asked. Surprisingly, this wasn't such a mind-blower as it should have been. He smirked and shook his head. "Why are you a powerful shape shifter?"

"A regular shape shifter can only morph into one possible form, other then human. My family has a choice of 50 or more, varying on how powerful we are. I have 85 different forms. Each one is unique, but we always have a main alternate. Mine, is the panther. Or really just a black jaguar. Your father's family has a little less than mine. 40-45 on average. But you're supposed to be special. See, you're the union of your mother's blood line, which is also Melany's, and your father's, which makes you more powerful. You should have as much or more than me, if you were ever turned. What makes us have more forms is that our ancestors were already shape shifters when they had children. Shape shifter blood is always in our veins. We're born with it. It's dormant, until a live dose can enter and turn you into one."

"So you are the panther I saw when I was five." He nodded.

"I was seven at the time."  
"And you're saying that my family, once we're turned into shape shifters, is one of the most powerful?" He nodded.

"What about Kacy? Is she... you know..."

"A shape shifter? She won't be as powerful as you if she is turned into one. That tends to be the oldest child's burden. Kind of like a birthright. But yes, she also has shifter blood."

"And how do you become a shape shifter?" I asked.

"It's a blood process, not a bite as most people have come to believe. I think they actually got the stor- Never mind. Anyway, all that has to happen is blood mixing with blood. If you had a cut on your hand, and I did so to myself, all we'd have to do," he grabbed my hand, "was this." I cleared my throat and he let go with a guilty smirk.

"The Monarchy?"

"The rulers of all shape shifters. Our laws are set by them. They're the most powerful, having nearly unlimited forms. Right now there's only the queen, king and their son left. They have a lot of protection, but Melany has a lot of supporters, so..." He cleared his throat.

"What do you mean by a lot of supporters?" I asked.

"The majority of the minor shifters have grudges against us more powerful ones. It didn't take much convincing to get them onto her side."

I shook my head. "It's just all such a weird concept. People would think I was crazy if I told them. And don't even get me started about Hali. She'd take me to a loony bin before I could say 'just kidding' " He smirked.

"Are we leaving or what?"

"Huh?"

"Are we going to your house?" He asked again, amusement in his voice. When he smiled, he looked more feline then ever.

"Uh, yea... I guess..." I started the car, and we started down the road. I was freaked, to say the slightest. All this talk about shifting to different forms, and going back again... Then again, some part of me knew it was true. And not just because Jason had done it I front of me. I felt like I was part of it. Like somewhere deep inside me, I had a part in that world. It felt... kind of good. Like I finally knew everything about myself. It wasn't long before we came to my house on the edge of town, more out of the town then in it. I got out and went up to the door. He followed me. I felt my pockets, took out a key and unlocked the door.

"Guys, I'm home." I flipped on the light in the hall way. I could see light flickering in the living room. Probably from the TV. Kacy ran out and gave me a big hug.

"You're late! We thought you ran into trouble." Jason and I shared a look, like _If only they knew._ Hali flew out of the room next and Kacy had scoot over to make room for her to hug me as well.

"Wow guys, need the some breathing room." I gasped. Jason chuckled. It was as if Kacy and Hali saw him for the first time. They looked at me and then back at him. "Um, yea. Ladies, this is Jason. He's a... um friend? He's the one who... ya know." He nodded as if to confirm it. Jason inclined his head as they said hello. Hali sighed.

"Man, I thought you were dead meat. And then what would I do?" she teased.

"You'd have to get up off you're lazy butt, and work for a change." I teased back. We got into wrestling pretty rough. This is why I don't keep expensive, breakable items in my house. Kacy backed out of the way from experience, but Jason wasn't as quick to process it. We crashed right into him, and he went down along with us. We ended up in a jumbled heap, laughing and pushing trying to get up. At least, I and Hali were. Jason just scowled and got up so fast it was crazy. Hali doesn't like people who couldn't take a joke, just to let you know. She scrambled up and scowled back at him.

"What's the matter? I would think someone like you would be able to take a joke, a little tussle? Lighten up, okay?" Jason didn't take it as a friendly admonishment.

"There are proper places to do things. In the hallway is NOT one of them. I would think someone like YOU would know the difference. Or didn't your parents teach you that?" Hali recoiled as is if he had smacked her. Her eyes got the same shattered look they had when she got bad, really bad. She teared up, as she stared at him. Then she turned and ran into the bedroom she stayed in. Kacy stood up from where she was leaning against the wall, and smacked Jason.

"Have you no humanity? Her parents just died! You slime-faced, worm-gutted creep! Now it will take her weeks to get back to any form of normal. Are you happy?" Jason just stood were he was, stunned. "UGH!" Kacy went into the bedroom Hali had run into. She slammed the door, hard enough to shake the house. There was silence.

"That went well." I said steely cold entering my voice.

"Lynn, I'm sorry, I didn't know she was an orphan too."

"Jason, some things are just better left unsaid. That was one of them." I got up from where I was seated, and started to walk away.

"Lynn-"

"I think you better go. Thanks for saving my life."

He looked like he wanted to protest, but he opened the door and left. I kept walking down the hall into Hali's bedroom. She was sitting on the bed, head in her hands, crying her eyes out. Kacy was trying to comfort her. She wrapped an arm around Hali.

"Its okay, Hali... I don't think he meant it."

"He didn't," I said, "He didn't know Hali. He didn't know you were an orphan too. He said the wrong thing at the wrong time." Hali didn't respond. I went over and sat by her. She leaned into me and cried all the more. She mumbled something unintelligible.

"What?" I said gently.

"I... I miss them." I nodded.

"I know Hali. I miss mine too." I remembered the night they died. It flashed though my head, making me remember more vividly.

 _My parents and I and Kacy laughing like crazy as we listened to some goofy songs... getting out of the car as someone put a gun to dad's back. Being forced to walk into an alley by some strange people... Mom and dad giving them all the money they had. Dad being forced to the ground, and then shot... Mom trying to shield us as she got shot as well... feeling the bullet go into my arm as it passed out of her... trying to shake my parents awake as they lay dying... Them reaching to hold hands with each other and saying 'we love you' to me and Kacy before the died... passing out from loss of blood... seeing someone holding me before I passed out again... waking up in the hospital alone, except for Kacy, who was unscathed physically, but not mentally..._

I snapped out of it as Hali moved away from me.

"I think I'm okay now," she said, slightly stuffed up from all the crying. I nodded and Kacy and I left the room. We walked up stairs in silence and tried to make as little noise as possible. "Good night Kacy," I whispered as she went to go into her room. She nodded and closed the door behind her quietly. I slipped into my room. Usually I'm not "allowed" to cry around Hali and Kacy. I have to be the strong one. Now, I couldn't hold it in. For second time that day, I burst into quiet uncontrollable tears.

Jason didn't know what to think. He had really messed up back at Lynn's house. If he wanted a way into her heart... well he was not off to a good start. He shook his head and kept walking. He could smell their tears. He felt like a good run. He needed to let loose. He breathed in deep, and began to transform. He wasn't sure if he ever liked the feeling of morphing. His body didn't know which form it liked better out of the 85 he had. His moods always shifted, but mostly what was in control was his main alternate, the panther. Sometimes he didn't enjoy the instincts that came with the panther. It was like another Jason came out. Vicious and deadly, yes maybe even blood-thirsty. Cool and calculating, but insatiably curios.

And when it came to certain people, fiercely protective. And yet, he still was slightly in control. He growled and leaped off the side of the road. He ran through the forest, feeling the branches whistle through his pelt. The feeling of freedom had no comparison. His heart raced as adrenaline pumped through his veins. His freedom never felt as good as it did when he was running. Every muscle, every fiber of his being hummed with energy and ecstasy. He ran until he was panting. He stopped and sniffed the air. He could smell rabbit, and mouse, and the stronger scent of deer. But there was another scent, underlying it all. It was faintly human, but also had the smell of many other animals.

 _Shape-shifter,_ he thought, _and a powerful one at that. But why is he in the middle of the forest, with no others around?_ He thought he might know the answer, but he wanted to investigate first. Knowing he couldn't be stealthier, especially since it was night, he crept forward, trying to be as quiet as possible.

Now the shape-shifter scent smelled more strongly of wolf. He kept his eyes and ears pricked forward. He didn't notice the shadow stalking him until it lunged at him. Luckily, for it was aiming at his throat, he was quick enough to dodge. The wolf shifter skidded and whipped around to face him.

 _Who are you?_ Jason asked mentally to the wolf. The wolf looked as if he were trying smile. He made a sound half between a laugh and a growl.

 _An old enemy of my mistress's once told her that he never wanted to see her again; even after all she did to love him._ Jason sucked in his breath. Memories flashing through his mind of a love that was doomed as soon as it started.

 _You work for Melany..._ Now the wolf did laugh. As it did, it morphed back into a human. Jason did the same. He felt his bones snap and grind as they again took another form. "Of course I do. Do you know of another you have loved and broken their heart?" Jason just growled. "Ha! You always had spirit. Tell me, do you know of a woman named Lynn?" Jason said nothing. His eyes were cold, twinkling fires. "I thought you might. Melany wants her, alive if see can but dead if she can't. She'll get what she wants." Jason growled again.

"Not while I have breath in my body." he said. The other shape-shifter laughed evilly.

"Be careful how you tread, Shadow. You may end up in the hunter's trap." Then the shifter turned into a wolf and raced into the trees. He thought of pursuing, but the wolf was too far gone by now. Jason knew he couldn't keep Lynn safe alone. He started to turn when a stinging pain on his neck whipped him around again. Three wolves stood before him with teeth bared. He quickly morphed into a panther. He growled at them. They seemed fairly young and inexperienced. But he was outnumbered. The closest wolf, the one who had given him the wound that was already healed, who was also the one he had talked to, charged first. Jason side-stepped and clawed him in the throat. The wolf made a choking sound and fell to the ground. His companions growled and ran at Jason. He was harder pressed to fend them off, but eventually one made a mistake and Jason didn't hesitate. The other one went down soon after. Jason, heaving from the exertion, licked his two wounds, and they soon healed. He morphed back into a human and adjusted his jacket.

He shook his head. "I need help." He opened his phone and called Luna.

"What do you want now Shadow?" she asked. A shudder went down his back when she called him that. His silence must have made her worried. "Are you okay?" she asked. Jason rechecked himself.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just need to... calm down."

"Something's wrong isn't there."

"I now know with absolute surety that Lynn needs to be at the safe house. Along with her friends. They know too much Melany. They've been spying on her, watching her every move. Three of their guys just tried to kill me."

"Are you sure?"

"Do I sound not sure?" She was silent for awhile.

"You're sure. Okay, I'll come and pick them up." Jason sighed in relief, and exhaustion.

"Make sure your there. I want to get you too." Jason thought of protesting, but didn't feel like it.

"Fine, I'll be there. And just how are you planning on getting them in the car? I'm sure they're not going in, just because I say so. Maybe Lynn, but her friends? No way." Luna sighed, thinking hard.

"The only way I can see is..." He knew what she meant.

"Is there any other way?" he asked, not wanting to freak them out.

"Afraid not. I'll be there in a few. You be there too."

"Okay, bye." She had already hung up. He shook his head as he replaced the phone in his pocket. Jason went back into panther mode. He shook himself out, and ran.

By the time he got there, Luna was already waiting.

"Took you long enough. I've been waiting for ages." Jason growled slightly, playfully. _Sorry my legs don't quite function at 85 mph._ Luna smirked and went inside, bag in hand.

"I would think at least they would lock their doors, especially since she met you." Luna said as Jason slowly transformed back into a human. He walked in after her.

"Where are they sleeping?" Jason took the lead and led her to the bedroom where Hali slept.

Jason stepped in front of the door. "Are you sure there-?"

"Isn't another way? Yes, I'm sure. I wouldn't be here otherwise." Jason nodded curtly, and stepped out of the way. Luna opened the door soundlessly, and walked carefully into the room.

"Thank goodness they're asleep..." Luna trailed off as she pulled out a bottle and a cloth. She poured a small amount of liquid on the cloth. She placed it over Hali's mouth for a few seconds, and took it off.

"She's good to go." said Luna. Jason picked her up soundlessly and exited the room. He walked down the hall and got out to the car. The door was still wide open. He laid her down in one of the back seats. By the time he got back in the house, Luna was already up stairs and had gone past Kacy's room, and was in Lynn's. He quickly picked up Kacy and set her in the car, then ran upstairs. He walked in just before she put the cloth on her mouth.

"Wait," Luna looked up at him puzzled. He moved over to Lynn. His hand, almost without knowing what he was doing, went out to stroke her face gently. Luna looked up at him again, sternness on her face.

"That can't ever be. The prophecy-"

"Screw the prophecy! Luna, the prophecy can't change how people feel about each other. I think I..."

"You don't understand! If you act on those feelings, all the balances will be thrown off. And have you even considered she might not have the same feelings for you? Jason, have you considered the pain this will put you through?" Jason dropped his hand from Lynn's face.

"I have, and I know some people can grow to love someone." He backed away, not taking his eyes off her. "I'm hoping she's one of those people." Luna said nothing just looked at him with disapproval as she poured more of the liquid onto the rag...

...I opened my eyes slightly. _Oh God..._ I thought. It _was_ Jason. He... had said he loved me! Well, almost. I had been awake the whole time they were there. They just didn't know it. The crazy thing was, when he had stroked my cheek, my insides fluttered. I'd never felt that before. As Luna put the cloth over my mouth, I thought lazily, _I might be one of those people Jason, I just might be._

Hali woke to the sounds of something crashing to the floor. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw someone standing over her. As her vision cleared along with her head, she noticed it was Jason.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to drop that." A metal canister was next to her hand.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked, thinking she was still in her bedroom. He laughed.

"In case you haven't noticed, we're not in your house anymore." he said as if he was ruler of the universe, at least that's what it sounded like to her. _Man, I hate him,_ she thought, _above all others, I loathe him._ He smirked like he could read her thoughts. But he was right. She was in a small room, which looked like it could have been a prison cell, except the walls were solid concrete, not barred.

There was a bunk, which looked like it had been used recently. All of the walls were unmarked, except for the one where a huge metal door stood, and three long marks on the concrete. It looked like something had clawed at it with enough force to shave the concrete off. She shuddered. A small first aid kit was in the far corner, along with a weird weapon. It was a staff, only it had small blades on each end. She looked around and saw Kacy and Lynn also on their own piles.

"What have you done?" she said venomously. She lounged at him aiming a fist at his jaw. He ducked. He held up his hands.

"Hey, now let's not get hasty. I brought you here to protect you." Hali looked and him with incredulity.

"To protect me, us!? I knew it! As soon as I met you I knew you were a creep. Let me go! Help! HELP!" Hali struggled out of his reach and looked around desperately for something to throw at him. She remembered the strange staff she saw and dove for it. She lunged for it, and turned to face him. He wasn't were she expected him to be. He was kneeling next to Lynn waking her up. He was acting as if Hali was no threat at all. Hali slowly advanced on him as Lynn's eyes fluttered open.

I woke up as I felt an insistent shake on my shoulder. I opened my and saw Jason kneeling over me.

"Are you okay?" He asked as if he was genuinely concerned.

"I-I think so." I said as I got groggily to my feet. He helped me up. He started to say something then cried out in pain as a metallic ringing filled the air. Hali was standing behind him as he hit the ground, rolled to absorb the impact, and sprang back up. Into a crouch, one hand on the ground, ready for the next strike. His injured arm held protectively against him.

"What was that for?" asked indignantly. He stood up tentatively, as is making sure he could still stand. He reached over to grasp his arm. Soon blood was leaking through his fingers.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" I asked. I went over and slipped off his jacket. He winced and sucked in his breath.

"Ah, that hurts."

"Sorry!" I said trying to be gentle as possible. He mumbled something like an "its okay." I noticed this wasn't my house. It was a very strange room to bring us to if he wanted to protect us. I saw something in the corner. "Thank God there's a first aid kit." I breathed, releasing all my pent up breath. After I had it bandaged, (which I managed to do with out him grumbling too much, as he had said it would heal on its own shortly, which I did not believe,) Jason mumbled his thanks as I rounded on Hali. She had the oddest weapon I had ever seen in her hands. It looked something a ninja would use. The blades on either end of the staff, which were leaf-shaped, gleamed wickedly. One was stained red.

"Why did you do that?" I asked, angry and confused. Hali looked scared and defensive.

"He drugged us! He brought us here without our consent. He practically kidnapped us!"

"And I'm sure he has a very good reason." I said, turning to him.

"Where are we?" Kacy said sleepily.

"That's a very good question Kacy" Hali stated menacingly. I gave her my signature _I'm going to kill you later_ look. That seemed to shut her up.

"Jason?" I asked, turning to him again. He had been leaning on the wall. He stood up and looked at me.

"I had to keep you safe. You know that. I knew you wouldn't come to the Mansion without Hali and Kacy, and I knew they wouldn't come willingly. So Luna drugged them, and we drove you here. We had to go. They launched an attack, and I was lucky I was so experienced. Hardly got a scratch, but still."

"Where exactly is 'here'?" I asked.

"I just told you. The Mansion, which is not far from your house actually. You know the old rickety one? Yeah that's just a disguise, like an outer shell. The real facility is located inside and underground."

"Lynn, what is he talking about? Why does he need to protect you?" asked Hali. I told them about that night in the alley, then the time at work, and in the car and how I had seen him when I was five, as a panther... Hali looked back and forth between me and Jason.

"I don't know which one of you is crazier." she decided finally. Jason sighed.

"I was hoping I wasn't going to have to do this but..." he took a deep breath and I tried to warn him to not, but I watched as once again he transformed before my eyes. His pitch-black coat glistened in the florescent lights. The bandage still around his foreleg. A little blood stained his fur. The bandage fell off and there was no cut. That surprised me, but I was nothing compared to my sister's best friend. Hali's eyes were as big as softballs.

"How..." she began. Jason grunted in disbelief.

"It's easy for him. And that's not the only form he can have. He has like eighty more."

"Eighty-five to be exact. Eighty five different possibilities to kill you. Or ... anything really." Jason said back in his human form. The next thing I knew, Hali was passed out on the floor.

"I can't believe how easily women pass out." Jason said, amused. He leaded back against the wall.

"Not funny," I said as I rushed towards Hali. Kacy was awestruck.

"Wow..." she began. Jason gave her a side ways glance, his slightly amused smirk on his face.

"Yea, wow. Is she going to be all right?" Jason asked. He didn't sound concerned at all.

"She should be. I think she just passed out." Jason stood up and walked to the door.

"I'll be back soon, with Luna." He opened the large door, and disappeared from sight.

Chapter Three

Jason stalked down the familiar hallway, which held many memories, happy and sad. He remembered them so clearly, as if he had just shut the door on them... _Being dragged into one of the various holding cells, as the Change set in... the feeling of terrible pain as his cells mutated and shifted into a black panther... going through the training and Trials... meeting Grant, who became his best friend and companion... never feeling more physically tried, at only the age of six..._

 _coming back from helping Lynn on his seventh birthday... reaching manhood, and learning new forms... meeting Melany, and falling in love... their first kiss, in the same room he had been brought to for the Change... finding out Melany's true intents, and attacking, going against his heart all the while..._ "Leave Mel, before I have to do what don't want to." "Come with me Jason. We could be the most powerful beings in existence. Help me wipe out the Weaker Races, and you will have glory beyond measure." _heartbroken saying,_ "Leave Melany, leave and never come back. Or I'll kill you" _... The terrible fight that ensued between them... Melany racing away down the corridor, bloody and hurt... passing out from blood loss after she raced around a corner... waking up changed and hardened... returning from saving Lynn from Darren..._

He snapped out of his reverie as he approached the medical room. He knocked on the door a few times, and a tall figure opened the door. Jason smiled inwardly. He rarely smiled outwardly, unless he was around Lynn.

"Hello Grant." Grant was a very large man, his arms and abdomen rippling with muscles. He stood about 6' 6" a good six inches taller than Jason himself. Jason wasn't deceived by the great size of the man through. He knew under all that big guy was a bigger push-over.

"Jason! It's been too long, man." Grant wrapped him in a big bear hug. All the air escaped Jason's lungs as he heard his ribs pop.

"Grant... air." Grant let go and laughed.

"Sorry, not used to being as strong as I am I guess." Jason just nodded in understanding. With every new form learned more physical strength. It was hard to get used to it after the change.

"What did you learn now?" Grant laughed. He began the change, and soon he was snow leopard.

V _ery efficient for snowy weather._ Grant thought. Jason chuckled slightly.

"Already learned it tough guy." Jason teased. Grant growled as turned back into himself.

"Ha. Now, what did ya need Jason?" Grant asked.

"I need Luna to come to holding cell B. She'll understand." Grant nodded once and went back into the room...

…I explained to Kacy who Luna was, and all about me, and our parents. She seemed to take it rather good-naturedly. I suspected that she felt the same way I had. That a major puzzle had fallen into place.

We helped Hali into a more comfortable position on her blanket bundle. She seemed okay. I just wished Jason would hurry...

…Jason stepped through the threshold. The infirmary had recently gone through some renovations. Now, instead of a more old-fashioned sick room, it was more like a modern hospital. Electric screens shows various shape-shifters' vital signs. Clear bags were depositing viscous liquid of various colors into the veins and arteries of the injured, or newly Changed. Jason followed Grant to the "ICU" of the medical room. They found Luna tending to a burn victim. Almost all of his body had been consumed in the flames. Luna was just finishing re-wrapping his bandages.

"Oh! Hi Jason! What ya need?" she asked as she put the finishing touches on the guy's bandages.

"Um, I needed to convince Hali, you know? And after, she kind of passed out on the floor." he said, scratching the back of his head nervously. Luna sighed as she stood up.

"Better go see to her then," she walked out of the room, and the men followed, "Was it violent?"

"What?" Jason asked, snapping out of another reverie.

"Was it violent, her passing out? Did she just pass out or did she convulse, what are the details?"

"No, it wasn't violent. She just... passed out." Luna nodded as is she had just read the satisfactory end of a novel.

"Why am I going to check on a human? I'm a shape-shifter specialist, not a human doctor. Ugh. I guess I can try." Luna said, more talking to herself than anyone in particular. They kept walking all the way down the corridor. Jason's expression must have given away something of what he was feeling.

"What's wrong?" Luna asked. He exhaled. Not only persuasive, but also perceptive.

"Remembering," Luna nodded knowingly.

"Mel?" she asked softly. Jason nodded, not trusting himself to speak. Luna nodded again. "Well, from the way you act around Lynn, I think you've found a new hope." That pulled a small grin from him. They rounded a corner and Jason opened the door.

I looked up from Hali as I heard the door creak. Jason walked in accompanied by Luna, and another person I didn't recognize. Luna walked over to Hali without a word.

"Her vitals are fine, just a little flustered. No surprise there." I nodded to her and cast a meaningful glance at the newcomer.

"Oh, this is Grant. Grant this is Lynn." Jason said as he caught on. Grant stepped forward and I rose from my knees. I shook his hand and he nearly broke every bone in mine. I resisted the urge to shake my hand after he let go.

"Nice to meet you," I managed. He laughed.

"Most people don't say that after they shake hands with me." I smiled shyly. This day kept getting weirder and weirder. Jason cleared his throat, like he was trying not laugh. Luna gave him a hard look. Kacy came over to me and grasped my hand tightly. I could tell she was very frightened for Hali.

"Your friend is coming around." Luna said. Kacy and I went over to where Hali was lying.

"Hali? Hali, don't get up, just stay back. You passed out." She shook her head, as if trying to clear it.

"Sorry, but I'm trying to remember. Why did I pass out?" she asked, still dazed. I looked up at Jason.

"Um, well..." she must have remembered something, because she scrambled to her feet.

"Wow, okay, now I know I'm going insane." she laughed, almost crazily. I glanced at Jason again.

"Yeah, well see the thing is you weren't hallucinating. That was real." I said, trying to be gentle as possible. She shook her head.

"But that's..." she began.

"What? Impossible? Come on, you saw it yourself. I saw it too. And that was wicked cool!" It surprised everyone when Kacy spoke up. Jason laughed. Luna cracked a smile and Grant looked like he was lost.

"Cool? I don't know about cool. Scary maybe..." Jason stopped laughing and looked at Hali. He stooped down to look in her eyes.

"I know it's very scary. When I first changed I was so scared that I passed out. Literally. Just ask Luna. But then I got to train and learn new forms and I found that it actually wasn't all that bad. Like Kacy said, it was wicked cool. I know how scary this is but I'll be there to help you and Lynn and Kacy through it. I promise." He got up again and offered her his hand.

"Are you ready to trust me?" he asked. She looked up at him. I could tell she was freaked. She took a deep breath and grasped his hand. Relief washed over me. She looked a little unsteady on her feet at first but she got the hang of it after awhile. Luna clapped her hands together. It startled every non-shifter in the room.

"Well, now that that's settled, you can take the grand tour!" The grand tour was indeed grand. "The Mansion" should have been named "The Giant Apartment Complex/ Dark Dungeon/ Castle" But I guess that it a bit longish. It was so huge! I had seen where this was supposedly located and the outside looked like it a regular mansion. Definitely not the gigantic space that we saw.

"Most of this is underground. Just to stay off the radar. It would be kind of disturbing to see such a gigantic building like this in a small town like Foldersville." Luna was babbling on about the place nonstop. Ever since we came out of the holding cell that they had kept us in. It was on one of the lowest levels. She said all that was below us was more holding cells and she didn't want to bother us with that story.

"We have more important things to see!" she'd say cheerfully. Kacy and Hali looked around dazedly. I was looking in awe. It was so... awesome! The pillars that held up the archways and the intricate carvings on the walls of the meeting halls. The grandeur of the VIP suites where the members of The Court stayed when meeting here. I kept wondering why they would decide to build this, here.

One of their bases of operation in the small town of Foldersville, MT. It seemed odd. But no one would tell me why they chose here, of all places. We kept going seeing a lot of Training Areas for the young shifters who had just changed. Part of them was dedicated to human form training, the others any form training. They also taught how to change forms quickly, and how to use those skills in battle. Finally we got to the ground level. This were a lot of research was done. And where the Infirmary and Main Meeting Hall were located. Luna wouldn't let us into the Meeting Hall. She said people were discussing an important matter and we shouldn't disturb them. We kept going up to the third floor above ground. We stopped outside one of the doors.

"This is were you will be staying while you are in the Mansion. Meals can be delivered whenever you need them, but there are only three meals per day and two snacks, so use them wisely." Luna said. She stepped aside. "Go ahead." Kacy and Hali hurried forward apparently excited for the first time today. They opened the door and gasped. It was almost as nice as those VIP suites. There were three doors along one wall that most likely led to our bed rooms. A huge TV was mounted on the wall. A fluffy tan couch was facing it and there was a mahogany coffee table. The kitchen was amazing and it was stocked with brand new everything. We each chose a room and every room had its own bathroom. I had to admit it was pretty cool. Kacy and Hali ran around squealing. At least they were finally enjoying themselves.

Jason just watched and grinned. I looked at him. It was good to see him smile. He looked at me and the smile faded. I looked away, confused. I cleared my throat and went into my room. Luna followed and Jason tagged along behind her. I liked the princess look of the bed with the canopy. It was pretty cool. I saw a dresser against the wall and opened a drawer. There were a bunch of shirts. I took one out and held against me. It looked like it would fit perfectly.

"So, do you like it?" Luna asked. I looked at her and nodded. "Good, because tomorrow you begin self-defense training. Just as a precaution. We wouldn't want you being helpless if an attack occurred." I ruffled a little at that.

"I'm not defenseless," I mumbled.

"What?" Luna asked. I shook my head.

"Never mind." I said. She shrugged.

"Well anyway, we start at 10:00. I'll send Jason to accompany you to your training area. See ya!" she said. She almost skipped out of our suite. I held back my laughter until she closed the door. Then, I burst. Jason gave me a weird look as I gasped for air. When I was somewhat done, I leaned against the bed post.

"What are laughing at?" Jason asked. I shook my head.

"I guess I've only ever seen the serious side of Luna. When I saw her all bubbly and prancing, it was, I don't know, weird?" Jason chuckled a little.

"Yeah, sometimes she is so different I wonder if she has multiple personality disorder. But then, I guess all shape shifters have that." I laughed. I mean really laughed. I was laughing so hard I was almost crying. I don't even know why it struck me as so funny. He wasn't laughing as hard as I was. I think he was just laughing at me. I don't know how long we were laughing, but when had somewhat calmed down, we found ourselves on the bed. He looked at me and we made eye contact. He cleared his throat and looked at his watch.

"Well, it's getting late. I'd imagine you'd want to go to sleep." As he said the words, I realized I was exhausted. I sagged onto the bed. I nodded. He smirked. H walked to the door. "Goodnight Lynn." he whispered. There's something in his voice that I couldn't quite place. As I watched him leave, I fell asleep.

An alarm that I didn't even see when I first entered to the room woke me from my dream. As I tried to remember what it was, I had a faint feeling I enjoyed it. And Jason was in it. I groaned and fumbled for the button. It was 8:00. I looked around the room. Light was streaming in through the window to my right. I rolled over and tried to hold on to feeling secure.

But it faded as all good dreams and feelings do. My life caught up with me. I swung my feet out of bed and began getting ready. I made sure the other two were up and getting ready. A knock on the door caught me by surprise. Until I noticed the time. I walked over with my necklace still in my hands. Jason was at the door. He looked almost the same as he had that night that he saved me from those creeps. Nervous, and at the same time cocky. If that is even possible.

"Here, let me help you with that." he said. He took my necklace and turned me around. I felt his hands on my neck. They were warm as they did the clasp and turned me around again. He looked at me for awhile. He cleared his throat and looked away.

"Interesting necklace, that," he said gesturing. I nodded and grasped the charm. It was a panther roaring.

"My mother got it for me a long time ago. After that night on the fair grounds, black panthers were always my favorite animals. I guess a part of me always remembered you." He seemed slightly uncomfortable. He scratched his head in that curious way.

"Yeah... Anyways, are you ready to go? To training?" I nodded. He turned and let me out. I went and got Kacy and Hali. Then, we all went to the training center.

The training center was different than I expected. There were the usual things, like weights and exercise machines, but the stranger things caught my attention first. Like the 30 foot high hoops the various flying animals were going through. The aerial acrobatics were breathtaking. Then, the giant rocky terrain course that other creatures were jumping, running and hiding in was another eyebrow-raiser. Next to that was the pool that other things were swimming in. There were underwater tunnels and obstacle courses. And through it all, there were humans as well as animals. I stared in open-mouthed awe. So did Hali and Kacy.

"How... what..." I began. Luna giggled.

"Amazing isn't it? I wish you had grown up here. You would know just how truly amazing our world really is. But anyway, we'll start you over on the martial art mats. See if you know anything. And build on your existing skills." I nodded. Some of my trepidation lessened as I realized I knew that I was good, and they didn't. _This should be good._ I thought. Then, as soon as I though it, I thought of something I should have asked before.

"Jason, how do you hear thoughts?" I asked as we walked to the mats. He laughed.

"If we knew the answer to that, life would be a lot simpler. Everyone's best guess, is that Shifters, that's what we call our warriors, were bonded in some way so that they could hear each others thoughts. Something went differently than planned though, and we were able to eavesdrop on humans as well. But only if they didn't know we existed. Once they know, we lose the ability to hear their thoughts, unless they want us to, or send messages to us. Don't ask me why. I don't know. No one does." I nodded. More than enough. We reached the mats and Luna turned to me.

"All right, let's see whatcha got."

The look on both of their faces told me they weren't expecting much. Luna looked bored, and Jason looked like he felt sorry for me.

"All right Jason, why don't you take her for a spin?" Luna said a smirk on her face. Jason's look of annoyance/ horror was nearly comical. He sighed and pulled me over to the mat. He placed me at one end and himself at another. He gestured for me to come at him. I lunged as fast as I could. I caught his jaw squarely, and then brought up my leg for a round-house kick. He wasn't even close to prepared when my boot caught him in the stomach. He sprawled on the mat and looked up at me, amusement and annoyance running through his eyes.

"You're not even trying!" Luna said exasperated. She pushed Jason off the mat as he was getting up. She took a ready stance.

"Give me your best shot." she said. I shrugged and repeated the process with her. As she gazed up at with amazement, I almost laughed. She dusted herself off.

"All right, clearly you know a few moves. Let's see everything you know." She looked like she was about to growl. I smirked and got ready. At this point, I was getting a little cocky. She whipped through the air so fast I barely noticed she moved. I was on my butt before I could let out an exclamation. I was a bit shocked. She offered her hand let me up. She gestured to another Shifter I didn't recognize.

"Show her what you can do as tiger, will you?" she almost laughed. I gulped. The guy smirked and looked like he was melting until before me stood a huge tiger. He growled I almost yelped. I steeled my nerves. He jumped at me and I scrambled backwards. I was barely on my feet before he came at me again. He roared as he caught my leg. I kicked out and caught him under the chin. He let go, but it seemed to just make him angrier. He growled as he leapt at me. He pinned me on the ground. I tried to squirm away, but he was too strong, and had too tight of a grasp. I gave up. He growled in satisfaction. He let me go and stalked away. As he went, he turned back into a human. Luna looked smug. Jason looked tense. The other two were just amazed. I got up and dusted myself off.

"You didn't need to do that. Obviously, she wouldn't know how to defend herself against an animal attack, especially a Shadow Fighter." Luna didn't look like she regretted it.

"She was beginning to get cocky. She had to realize that she isn't invincible. Realize that she has a lot to learn." She looked at me, not unkindly. "We just underestimated her base skill." She said, watching me. I felt better. Jason didn't look convinced. He walked away to talk some other Shifter. They laughed and talked amiably. _Must be friends_ I thought. I turned back to look at Luna. She smiled.

"Ready to start actually training?" she asked with a grin. I nodded.

"Lynn seems to getting along nicely." said Grant seeking up on Jason. He nodded, not at all startled as Kelly (the other shifter) said goodbye. Well, if he was he didn't show it. They had been playing this game for quite some time now, trying to startle one another. Neither of them had flinched yet. Grant's face showed disappointment for only a little while, and then switched to his usual genial self.

"She is doing well." Jason agreed. Grant gave him a knowing look that made Jason uncomfortable. Was it that obvious? He cleared his throat. Grant almost laughed.

"She _is_ pretty." Grant said as they watched Luna teaching Lynn how to do a back flip. Jason had a funny feeling in his stomach that had only happened once before- _No. I'm not going there._ Grant must have seen a change on his face, even though Jason was always careful to keep his face neutral. However minuscule, it was enough. "Look Jason, you can't let the past get to you. She had everyone fooled. Melany was... evil in the heart. I have a feeling Lynn is different." Jason nodded. He had that feeling too.

I walked down the corridor to my room, wiping sweat off of my brow. After learning a few new moves, I had gone to conditioning. I had run three miles, and lifted large amounts of weight, until I was too tired to get up. Luna sure knew how to push people. I'll give her that. I heard footsteps behind me, and turned to see who it was. Jason looked like he had something to say as he approached.

"So, how did I do?" I asked. He laughed.

"Pretty well, for not being trained at all. Martial arts have come along way from the way it was before. In fact most of the martial original martial artists were Shifters. That's why there are poses and attack styles named after animals." It didn't surprise me at all.

"Have there been any Shifter presidents and stuff?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, definitely. Where do you think Teddy Roosevelt got the idea for Teddy Bears?" I laughed. He did too. "No, we try to stay out of non-shifter politics. But the president does know about us. On more than one occasion they have tried either become a Shifter, or experiment on us. To see what made us that way. Obviously we didn't like that. But since the 1950's there hasn't been any major incidents." I nodded, interested.

"I need to learn more about Shifter history. It's all so interesting!" I wanted to learn about it all. "How did shifters come to be? I mean, were they created or what?" He looked like he didn't want to answer the question.

"Well, legend has it that witches were around as long as the human race was. Mother Nature needed someone who knew her laws and mysteries. Some witches were aligned with the light and others with the darker places. They held each other in balance. That is until one of the, shall we say, "Shadow" witches, Alana, decided that it was lonely being the "only ones greater than the humans"."

"What? But that's not true. It's just because you know things you probably shouldn't?"

"Most would agree with you. She slowly gathered supporters. Some even came from the "Light". Eventually she gathered enough that they could work a spell on her, and one other witch. Now these two witches, Alana and Mikili, had natural abilities that they were best at. Alana was affiliated with blood sacrifice. Dark spells that required human blood. Mikili was accustomed to a less gory approach. She preferred to shape the wilderness, to sing to plants and make them grow. She was a Light witch, if you haven't guessed already. The spell was preformed to take their natural talents and amplify them. Alana became the first vampire. She needed human blood to live. She was strong and all her senses were heightened. Her beauty became more shades than colors. Her hair turned black and her skin white. Mikili became the first faerie. She became vibrant and bursting with life. Beautiful wings sprouted from her back. It's said that every color there ever was on her wings."

"How does this tie into the Shapeshifters?"

"Patience, all good things to those who wait. Now, the Light witches were furious at the betrayal. They decided that they would create their own superhuman race. They gathered a few of the dark witches that didn't participate in the original ritual, and found Diana. Now she had an affinity for transforming. She could transform herself, other things, other people, everything. The witches preformed the ritual and Diana became the first Shifter. She knew all forms, and could even create new ones. She was also a prophet. She could she the future and foretold many things. We have prophecies from her today. She saved a lot of bloodshed from happening." I was trying to process it.

"So… are witches, vampires and faeries real too?" I asked.

"It's a legend," he answered, hesitantly.

"Yeah, but is true?" Just at that moment, Hali came around the corner.

"Hiya! Man this place is crazy! It's so huge! And all the shifters I saw! They didn't seem to like me very much. Must be because I'm human. Anyways, what you been up to?" She bumbled excitedly. Guess I wouldn't be getting my answer.

"Well, first I got attacked by a tiger, then learned how to do some moves, and then ran like 3 miles. IT was very difficult." Hali looked thunderstruck.

"Attacked… by a tiger?" she asked. I nodded. She started to laugh and that me going. Soon Jason was joining in. People walking down the hallway gave us funny looks. We laughed until our guts hurt. We needed a release from the shock of it all. Even if I did feel as if I belonged here, Hali probably didn't. And to be honest, I already missed my home. After we were done, Jason led the way back to our rooms.

Chapter Four

I opened the doors and was engulfed in light and warmth. The room was gold and white. The marble floors were so polished I could see my reflection. I looked up, and saw a lot of people seated around a table. Naturally, I was the last to show up. Everyone's eyes were on me. It was easy to spot the King and Queen. They sat at the head of the table. The Queen was in an emerald green dress that was somewhat old-fashioned, but modern at the same time. The King was in similar raiment, only his suit was royal purple. The Queen looked kind of like my mom, with dark hair and grayish-blue eyes. She was beautiful, and inviting. The King was like the polar opposite of the Queen. He was hard and cold looking. His bronze hair looked wind-blown and his gold eyes pierced your soul.

"Lynn, welcome to the meeting," said the Queen with a warm, inviting smile. The king looked like he was somewhat surprised I showed my face. It was hard to tell though, what with him never smiling and all. I smiled shyly and sat down in the open chair. Jason was a few chairs down, and on the opposite side of the table. He gave me a reassuring smile.

"So, now that everyone is present let us begin," said the king, in his sonorous voice. "First, Rachel. How is your province doing?" 'Rachel' looked up from her papers and stood up.

"We are doing very well your majesty; there are a few minor details we need to discuss. As for the matter of funding..." Turns out minor details lasted for and hour and a half. I wondered what major problems were like. They discussed things similar to this for almost three hours. They kept going on about taxes and laws, and this provinces' money owed, and this one's excellent work. I watched Jason go from slightly interested, to bored, to flicking little pieces of paper he tore off the sheets in front of him. Then, he began to nod off. I almost giggled out loud when his head slipped from his hand and he nearly banged it on the table in front of him.

"Now then, Lynn, there is the matter of your training." My attention snapped to the king. So did Jason's.

"I'm sorry, what?" I glanced at Jason. He looked pale as he struggled to swallow.

"Your Shifter training, it must begin before you are transformed." I stopped breathing for a second. I laughed nervously.

"You've got to be kidding me." I said. The king looked confused. His adviser leaned over and whispered in his ear. The king nodded and sat up.

"Forgive me; I thought you had been informed. You are to be the greatest Shifter the empire has seen. Has not anyone told you?" I shook my head.

"We were ordered to not do so. By you, your majesty." said Luna. She looked a little ashamed. As well she should be. I would have liked to know this little piece of info.

"Jason has told you that you are the union of two very powerful bloodlines, am I correct?" asked the king. I nodded numbly. The greatest what again?

"Then, at least you know that much. On the papers in front of you is the Last Great Prophecy from Diana herself. She was the greatest Foresight in all the eons. You, my dear, are in it." I looked at Jason. He wouldn't meet my eyes. I picked up the paper.

"If you would be so kind as to read it out loud," the king asked. I nodded my head weakly. I hoped it wouldn't say that I would kill everyone or something like that. I read the first line.

"The Great Warrior shall be born into great tragedy.

She who is powerful shall know great agony.

She shall fight with her brethren, and be the great leader.

To spill the blood of others will her enemies be eager." I swallowed. I didn't like the sound of this.

"Her goal will be to end this madness.

Her fall will result in the beginning of much sadness.

She will know a love more powerful than any before.

She shall bathe the world in fiery war." Okay, now I was really freaking. I cleared my throat.

"And when it ceases, and the right has won, so cease will she." I read the last line, but I couldn't bring my self to voice it. I was frozen in terror.

The king finished it for me. Even he looked a little solemn.

"The Greatest of Shifters will not be." I couldn't hold it in anymore. I ran out. I heard Jason call after me, and heard his footsteps as he followed my flight. I was supposed to save the world. And I would do that, but I would die trying. I kept going, and ran outside. The hilltop looked inviting. I sat down, and started to cry. Jason came up soon after.

"Oh, Lynn." he whispered. He pulled me into a hug. I pushed him away.

"You knew! You knew and you didn't tell me!" I yelled in hysterics. He looked ashamed. _Good_ I thought, _he deserves it._

"I wanted to," he began,

"Not enough. I'm going to die! Die in a stupid battle that I didn't even know about until I met you. I'm going to die!" I broke down into sobbing again. He tried to pull me close, but I pushed him away again.

"I won't let you die, never."

"What are you really protecting me for, Jason?" I ranted, "Is it so I can be this great warrior everyone wants me to be? I'm I just supposed to fight on your side? And then die like the king's obedient, stupid dog? Is that all? Because I thought-" My voice broke. "I thought I was more than that to you." He looked hurt, and regretful. I didn't care.

"Lynn, you know that's not the only reason for protecting you I have. True, you are supposed to be the best Shifter the world has ever seen, but that's not my personal motive, _my_ reasons for wanting to keep you safe!" he protested. I shook my head.

"Then why didn't you tell me? Tell me that I was meant for all of this? About the danger this kind of life holds for me. Jason, you know as well as I that I could, no _will,_ die if I agree to help you, to help the world! It's unfair!"

His eyes held a soul in torment, about to break.

"I didn't want to loose you." he whispered. I laughed in disbelief. He should just shut up.

"If you didn't want to loose me, why are you asking me to do this?" He sighed. I shook my head. "I can't believe you! You wouldn't have told me, right? You would have let me agree, when I thought there was no danger to my life. I would have died and you wouldn't have watched it happen." He flinched, and I immediately regretted saying that. He stayed silent.

"UGH!" I screamed, exasperated. I got up and started towards the walk-way.

"Lynn, wait, let me explain!" he yelled after me.

"Explain what, Jason?" I screamed over my shoulder, "Explain your behavior, because I'd really like to know why I didn't know about this earlier."

"The more you knew, the more you _were_ in danger. I wanted to tell you, so many times, so badly that it hurt! They wouldn't let me. They said I had to 'wait for the right time' before I could tell you anything. I didn't know they were going to... to just spring it on you like that. I am so sorry. I didn't know they were going to hurt you." That took me back a little bit, but not enough to cool all my anger.

"I get that but, I don't know, you could have still told me." I started walking away again.

"Lynn..." he said. He caught my arm and gripped it gently. "I need to... to say something. Before you make up your mind and leave us, leave _me_." My heart quickened its pace. I thought I knew what was coming, but I wasn't ready. I was still confused on my own feelings. It didn't help that I was this angry. He spun me around gently. His eyes were liquid, warm. They also held an apology which no words can describe, so sincere, and full of remorse. "I'm tired of fighting this, this feeling I have. And I know it may be just me, but I have to risk it." His eyes softened even more. They held doubt, and something else that I hadn't seen before, but I knew what it was. I mean I had seen it, but only out of the corner of my eye when I saw him watching me. Or when we would laugh together at the stupid thing one of us had just said.

"Lynn, I... I think I love you." I struggled to keep my breathing even. "I love you and I hope you love me too." I looked away from him, afraid of what he'd read in my eyes. I had to remind myself to breathe. _In... Out... in... Out..._ I took a deeper breath. _Do I love him?_ I thought. My mind was still trying to comprehend that I was supposed to die. And throw this in there too, I guess. Why not? I thought of all the things he had done for me. He had saved my life twice already, and he was always there, always watching out for me. My insides fluttered and I knew. I had never felt this way before. But I knew enough to know what it meant. I took another deep breath and looked back into his eyes. He looked back with doubt and curiosity.

"I... think I do too." His eyes suddenly changed to such a look of love that I knew what was coming. He smiled his cute little half grin that I now realized I loved so much. My heart raced onward, even faster. He took me in his arms and drew me closer. I knew now he could at least feel my pulse beating against his skin, if hadn't heard it already. He smiled a little broader and leaned closer. I hesitated, but only for a second. In that instant I let go of my anger and gave in. To all those emotions that I thought had come out of no where. Now, I knew. As soon as our lips touched, I felt him shudder. I did too and he pressed a little closer.

It lasted only for about 15 seconds, but they were wondrous, beautiful seconds that seemed to last a life time. I pulled away and gasped for air. I had forgotten to breathe. The thing was I hadn't even noticed the lack of air. He was still smiling. I smiled too. Our foreheads touched as we leaned closer. I closed my eyes. I could live with this. But then I remembered that I wouldn't have much time to live anyway. He took a deep breath and released me. I felt a gentle pull on my hand, before I even opened my eyes.

"Lynn," he whispered. I looked up.

"I won't let you die. That prophecy can be averted. You don't have to die. I won't let you." I nodded. He kissed my forehead. This was so new. Being like this. I looked into his eyes, _really_ looked. I thought I could see his soul. I made up my mind.

"I trust you." I said slowly. I hoped he knew what that meant. I literally trusted him with my life. My whole being was his to protect. As he gazed back into my eyes, I knew he understood what I meant. No words could have described that moment. He led me down the walk-way, back into the world where everyone needed me to die.

We saw her as soon as we walked in the room. Her back was to us. But we knew she knew we were here. Her hand was near a knife in her belt. And she was in a ready crouch, barely perceptible, but there. She faced out the window, watching people walk by.

"Welcome, to my humble abode. I hope you'll enjoy you're stay here, while it lasts. At least you, Jason, will live a little longer. I want to, well, _convince_ you of a better option than dying." She turned around. My breath caught. I could see why Jason had loved her. She was absolutely, breathtakingly beautiful. Her golden hair went to her waist. Her cold chocolate brown eyes stared into mine, searching, I knew, for a reason why he loved me so much. Her slender frame leaned to one side in impatience. Her black clothes fluttered in the slight breeze from the window. I couldn't see how he would love me more than her. She was... wow.

"But sadly, your Lynn won't live to see the next sunrise." Jason growled protectively. If he had had a tail right then, he would have been flicking it in anger and annoyance. Melany laughed.

"No need to get feisty. I am simply stating the facts." she said haughtily.

"You won't harm her, not while I'm here." She looked hurt for second. She stepped closer and Jason growled again. He put out and arm in front of me and gently pushed me farther behind him. _Stay behind me, and don't move._ He thought to me. I squeezed his arm. He chanced a comforting glance back.

"What happened to us Jason?" She said, looking almost close to tears, "We used to be like that. Why didn't you trust me?" Jason shook his head.

"What you and I had doesn't even come close to comparing to my love for Lynn. And you know why. You're whole purpose in life now is killing people, innocent people, men, women, _children_ , just because they could be as powerful as you. It's _wrong_ Mel." She laughed and shook her head.

"You were always so blind. You never even considered that the other side might win." She shook her head. "And you still don't."

"Because it can't happen! Innocent people will die by the thousands if you win and your plan works. I can't allow it." Jason was almost screaming at Melany.

"Why do you care so much for those insignificant pests? All they should be is servants, bowing before the Greater Races." Jason couldn't believe it.

"Have you changed so much that another person's life doesn't mean anything to you? Why Mel? I never understood. Why did you betray us? Grant was heart broken. Luna still misses you. I-" His voice cracked with emotion, "I still want you at the Mansion. And I know you do to. That's why you built this place. I almost perfect replica of it. What more could you want other then what you already had?" Jason asked.

Her eyes lit up with hungry fire. In that instant, Jason knew she could never be saved. The Mel he had known was gone. "POWER!" she screamed. Mel jumped on Jason trying to get at his throat. Her face had contorted to look more wolfish. Her fangs extended over her lip. Jason let out an inhuman yowl and twisted free.

"Run Lynn, RUN!" he shouted mentally and vocally. We ran like the devil himself was chasing us. He kept pushing me forward. We ran to the upstairs of the mansion. Mel was hot on our heels. We ran into a bedroom with a lock and turned the bolt. Mel rammed into the door, trying to dislodge it. Luckily it was reinforced steel, and the hinges were strong. She rammed it one more time, this time with the force of something much larger. A large dent formed in the door. Another ram, another dent. Then it stopped. Jason grabbed me by the shoulders, firmly but gently, and stared into my eyes.

"Lynn, you're going to hide, I need you in the bathroom. Lock it and stay in there no matter what. I'll be in the closet." I shook my head and Jason turned my chin up gently. I never felt him give so much tenderness in one action. Tears stung my ears, and I let them flow. "Lynn... I need you to do this..." I didn't want to, at all, but I nodded and started crying harder. Mel banged on the door again.

"See ya in a few," he said. He kissed me... I felt sick thinking this might be the last time I ever got be in his arms. I tasted his tears too. Then broke we apart and he inhaled. He shook his pitch black pelt out, and jumped into the closet. He perched on the shelf above the hangers. His eyes stared into mine, pleading with me to do as I was told. He reached out with a paw and closed the closet door. I then went into the bathroom. I went to lock the door, but stopped. I knew what I had to do. Jason was never going to survive this, without a major diversion. I pulled up my hood. My heart was pounding inside my chest. I knew what I was doing. I remembered why, and steeled my nerves.

I opened to door to the bathroom silently and crept across the floor. Jason couldn't know what I was about to do. And he had taught me well. Mel had given up trying to bang the door down. I opened it slightly. She was rummaging though some junk piled next to the far wall. She was probably trying to find something to pry the door open, or _apart_ , with.

I opened it further and charged. I jumped on top of her, scrabbling at her face. I used a few of the moves that I had learned in my training, but they weren't much good. I pride myself in my wicked sharp fingernails, but I didn't get a scratch on her. She must have thought I was Jason, which was what I wanted, because she said,

"Bad choice, Shadow,"

She flipped me off her back, and I stumbled into the wall. I rolled and backed away. I put my hands up. I think she saw through hood I was wearing, because she smiled as she pulled the trigger of her pistol, which had been concealed, somewhere on her... In that moment everything froze for second. I thought of Kacy and Hali and who would take care of them, and thinking how bad of an idea this was. But then I thought of Jason, and I made peace with my decision. He would take care of them, for me. I closed my eyes. I felt the bullet go into my chest, smack dab in the middle.

My eyes flew open. I doubled over slightly, the force of the impact driving the breath out of me. She pulled it another time and I felt another bullet go through my heart. I fell to my knees. Pain. Immediate, horrible, searing pain. I gasped and gurgled as something choked me. Jason was drawn out by the gun shots. He was in his human form again, for some reason. He saw me and froze. "LYNN!"

Mel whipped around and saw him. She laughed. "Ah, the chivalrous Jason sends out so called beloved to die? How typical. How weak."

"Don't touch her!" He sounded angrier then I'd ever seen him. I fell to the ground as my strength sapped.

"Jason... go..." I said my voice barely above a whisper. I wanted to yell at him to leave and run, but couldn't. Tears traced themselves down my cheeks as the pain burned through my chest. _I can't leave you..._ he said. I looked at my hands and they were covered in blood. Jason's eyes got huge. Then they teared over, and then quickly filled with hatred as he locked eyes with Melany. He moved in front of me, between her and me. A single tear cleared a path through the dust on his face. I couldn't even support myself. I tried to get up, but couldn't. I fell back, and just lay there, my chest heaving, trying to get air in my punctured lungs. _Don't move_ he said.

"What would I want with her now? She's dead anyway." She aimed the gun at him. _No..._ I thought.

"NEVER!" Jason leaped at Melany. She fired but he wasn't where he had been and didn't hit him. He turned into his panther form in midair. He gripped her with needle sharp claws. She changed into a wolf and lunged with dripping fangs, twisting for his face. They seemed evenly matched, neither getting the upper hand.

Jason was a dark shadow, whipping and slashing, and her a bright flash of tawny fur, rounding on him and attacking viciously. The air was filled with yowling and yelping, but it was faint to me. They fought for what seemed like forever, as I faded. I tried to place a hand over the wounds to help the bleeding stop. I barely had the strength. I was getting cold. My fingertips were numb. I pressed feebly at the wounds, trying to apply pressure.

Finally Jason pinned her down with one immense paw. Blood trickled down his left shoulder, and across his ribs were four large rips in the skin. They were bleeding pretty heavily as well. But as I watched, the blood slowly stopped as the tears healed rapidly. I could see that the floor was mostly red now, thanks to me and Melany and Jason, but mostly me. Melany squirmed and tried to get out from under him. Her muzzle was torn up and there was a long scratch above one eye. She growled and struggled again. All in vain.

Something passed between them, and then Jason closed his mouth around her neck. Melany twitched and then lay still. Jason still had his teeth bared, as he panted with the effort. They were stained red. I closed my eyes.

Then he saw me and straitened up. He was human again soon and he ran over to me.

"Lynn... Open your eyes." he said in anguish. I did. He lifted my torso and head so I could stare into his face. There was a faint pink line where he had gotten a scratch earlier in the battle above his eyebrow. I touched it weakly. Silent tears rolled down my face. "Shh… hold still okay? Just…" I was gasping for air, but I managed to get a few words out.

"Had to help... would've died..." He shook his head.

"Lynn, you never should have done this... oh, god." He ripped his shirt. I was shaking now. He pushed down on my wound. I coughed. I felt something wet and warm drip down my chin and onto my chest. It was blood. I gasped even harder. I could feel my lungs filling with fluid. Black danced at the edges of my vision. The scarlet pain was slowly fading to a dull burn. Suddenly panic engulfed me.

"Jason... don't let me die! Jason... Jason!" I grasped his jacket, scrabbling at it, trying the stay awake.

"I won't let you die, never..." he said fiercely. I could tell he was desperate, more desperate then I'd ever seen him. He stroked my face. My hand met his on my cheek. His hand felt damp. I knew it was wet with my blood. He laced his fingers through mine. I gasped once more. My breath was getting scarcer.

I felt my heart slowing. Its beating was slow and erratic. "Jason..." I said as I slipped away. He sent his love to me and his grief over me, in an attempt to keep me with him. He surrounded my mind with his, trying to keep me there. It worked, but only for a short time. _Keep them safe..._ I thought. He nodded as tears traced themselves a path down his face. I just, wasn't strong enough to hold on anymore.

Neither was he. Once I gave up, it was ten times harder for him to hold on. _Don't do it..._ he thought. My grasp loosened, on his jacket, his hand, on life...My eyelids fluttered, as I struggled to stay awake. Another faint gasp for air. I faintly felt Jason shake me and heard him call my name, like a whisper. _It's okay,_ I thought, _I love you_. I felt ashamed that this was only the second time I had ever told him that. I closed my eyes. And stopped breathing.

...Jason felt her quit breathing.

"No, no Lynn! LYNN!"

He shook her again, with more force. Her head lolled limply on his arm. Her eyes were glassy and sightless as her eyelids lifted slightly, then once again closed. "Lynn... no..." he whispered.

He felt her heart beat once, twice, and then stop. _LYNN!_ He sent to her. No response. Her mind was cold and dark. And it was getting darker and colder by the second. He lifted her closer. "Lynn... no, Lynn don't do this," he sniffed. One fainter beat.

"Don't leave me..." He felt her blood on his hands, soaking into his black shirt, making it darker in splotches. It crusted on his face, matted his hair, and soaked his body. A pool of it had formed under him and her. He kissed her, desperately. He felt her heart beat once more and was still. That was it. She didn't exist anymore. That meant he didn't either. He gave into the grief that had been threatening to engulf him. He almost lost his identity. He almost forgot who he was in the torment that swallowed him in crimson and ebony waves. Why did nearly everyone he loved die?

He cried harder, sobbing as he rocked her back and forth. "I love you, Lynn." Nothing could save her. His Lynn, his love, was gone forever. Unless... His sobs gradually slowed down as idea occurred to him. He berated himself for not thinking of it sooner. Then he opened his eyes slowly. They turned a darker shade of amber. Fierce determination shining in his eyes. He was Jason Lounder, shape-shifter and guardian. And this was the woman he loved. He _did_ have the power to save her. "No... No that's not good enough..." He looked down at her face. "You _will_ live, Lynn."

He took out his knife, and slit his hand. The pain either didn't transmit to his brain, or he simply didn't feel it. He didn't know how deep or how wide he had made it, and frankly, he didn't care. It would heal anyway.

He had heard someone say, that pain was just a way of your body warning you not to push it more, or something terrible would happen to you. Like a broken bone or major concussion. They both didn't register pain, at least, not at first. Something worse then anything that could have happened to him _had_ happened, and that meant the pain in his heart made physical pain useless.

He flexed his hand, and let the blood drip into her wounds. He knew that all the deadly prophecies would be set in motion. He didn't care. All he cared about was saving Lynn, no matter the cost. He placed his still bleeding hand over her bullet wounds. Nothing could be worse than loosing her. He wouldn't fail her again. She wouldn't die again.

Nothing happened for a little while, and he thought maybe he was too late. Then a ripple passed though her flesh, slowly, at first, then more quickly. Before too long, a beautiful golden leopard lay on the ground before him. She slowly melded back into herself. Now he just had to wait and hope.

My world of pain didn't end at the blackness. In fact it intensified. I wanted to writhe in pain, curl up into a ball and rock back in forth. But I was stuck, unmoving. I wanted to scream as loud as I could, but my tongue might as well have been a hundred pound anvil. Nothing could have lifted me out of the darkness.

I fought to come back, but soon gave into the pain. I was gone; the pain obliterated everything, every will to stay in life. How could I want to if this was all there was in life... No, no there had to be something else, something more pleasant than this world of torture. I looked for something to bring me back. I was sure if I could just find something, a memory, a feeling, a name... Then, out of the hot darkness, came a burning light. All my pain intensified. I felt like I could move, but was scared to.

"Lynn?" I heard it like a very faint whisper. _Jason_... I thought. Even as the voice said it I felt myself slipping back into the darkness, only this time it was winter cold. I wasn't sure if I wanted burning pain that held life, or the numbing cold of death. For a while, I hung in between, the pleasant luke-warm. Then I remembered... _Jason!_ Love, hope, happiness, courage, _memories_ ,all coursed through me at once.

He gave me the will to wake up, move. Still, I didn't have enough. Then, like lighthouse in a storm, I felt him. He was reaching out, trying to find the slightest hint that I was still alive. I think he felt me being slightly aware, and grabbed hold of my mind. _Lynn, Lynn I'm right here, come back._

I felt his love again, and his hope that I still had the strength to overcome it. I clung to him too, desperate for him to drag me out. _Jason..._ Soon, I saw, heard, tasted, and smelled again. I gradually came back, as we worked together to bring me back. Most of my sensations were not pleasant. I saw the redness all over, everywhere. I felt the intensified pain. I tasted blood in my mouth. I smelled the rusty, metallic scent of it. But my hearing was what I needed. I heard Jason's steady breathing next to my ear. His heart beat with a strong rhythm. It was quick with adrenaline and worry, but it was steady. Mine set itself to the same tempo as it restarted. As his beat, mine did. One heart, one mind, one soul.

I groaned slightly. I breathed deeper, and felt the life ebbing back into my body. I still felt the hole in the middle of my chest, but not my other wound. My pain was so intense I could hardly stand it. My eyes opened slowly. We were still in the mansion. Jason was still over me. His eyes were filled with concern, hope, and love. His face was stained red. "J-Jason?" I whispered. He sighed in relief.

"Oh, Lynn, I'm so glad your alive." he said. He hugged me fiercely, sending pain lancing up and down my back. I groaned a little and he gentled his hold. I was still very weak. I couldn't quite support myself yet.

"How am I alive? I was sure I was dead..." I stated. He let me fall back slightly, so I could stare into his eyes. A pained look crossed his face.

"I had to Lynn... you were going to be gone forever... I'm so sorry."

"What? Jason what did you have to do?" I winced a little as my chest flared in complaint. He shook his head sullenly.

"I had to turn you. You're shape shifter now." I didn't know what to say, and even if I had, I wouldn't have been able to get it out. I felt a burning pain in my chest, worse than any before.

I screamed.

"What Lynn? What's hurting you?!" I shook my head and put a hand over my chest, where it hurt. Understanding showed on his face.

"It didn't go clean through, did it?" I shook my head. _I don't know..._ I screamed again. It sounded horrible, even to me. Never before, not even when I was shot, not even in the burning black abyss, had experienced a more painful thing. I curled up into a ball in his arms. He let me go and tried to get me to straighten out so he could get at the wound. I started sobbing and scrabbling at my chest. Jason looked into my eyes again. _I have to take it out._ I nodded. I knew what he had to do. I slowly relaxed all my muscles. I had an idea of what was happening. Jason morphed into a black jaguar, and leaned over me. He extended a claw, and made the hole larger. More blood. More life out of me. _I can't afford any more._ I thought.

I screamed again, and Jason's ears went back. He growled and put his claw deeper into the wound. I wailed and sobbed. Jason's ears went farther back. He turned back into a human and reached _into_ me. He couldn't seem to find it. Panic welled inside me as I thought of dying... again.

I heard a sizzling sound as he grasped the bullet with his fingertips. He set his teeth, and held on. Then I felt the bullet give way, and fly out of me. It landed on Jason's shoulder, right above his collar bone. His skin started to burn. It stuck where it had landed, burning a deeper hole every moment. He yowled, very inhumanly, and flicked it off. My relief was immediate.

"Silver..." he said breathlessly, "I should have known," He grasped the burn on his shoulder. Then let go and supported my head. "We need to get to a hospital, a shape-shifter one, preferably the Mansion." I nodded. I felt really tired, more tired then I'd ever been before. I felt really dizzy too. I could barely see Jason clearly.

"It's okay Lynn, I got you..." He stroked my face. The last thing I remembered was his face, streaked in my blood, and "I love you," before I passed out, again. This time, all that existed was black.

Jason knew she wasn't out of the woods yet. He'd been in the same place before. Blood loss was NOT good. Her heart was still faintly beating. Thank god for that. He noticed that their hearts beat as one. He almost wanted to smile. Almost. He wrapped her torso with a strip from his shirt again as he lifted her up, and carried her down the stairs. Her head rested on his chest, and jostled a bit every time he went down a step. His shoulder burned.

No way was she going to make it to the Mansion. Not with just him carrying her there. He wasn't in the best of health either. His shoulder screamed at him in pain. His fingers were okay, not really burned just singed. They'd heal soon. But his shoulder... _No, don't worry about yourself,_ he thought, _worry about Lynn._ She had _no_ time. He knew who to call. He flipped open his cell phone. The phone rang once and someone picked up.

"Jason? Where have you been? I-"

"I need some help, Luna. Lynn is hurt... bad." He kept walking through the house, trying to find the door again.

"Why are you calling me? I'm a specialist with shape shifters not... Oh, oh you didn't!" she said realizing why he called.

"I had to! She was going to die, Luna. I couldn't just watch..." his voice wavered and cracked. He swallowed. "I had to." He said firmly. He finally came to the door, and went into the living room, and laid her down on the couch. He went back and leaned up against the door.

"You realize this sets all the other prophecies in motion. Why did she get hurt anyway?" Luna asked.

"It's a long story," he said switching the phone to his other ear.

"I have time." she said. _She doesn't,_ but he gave in. Jason began recounting the story of sneaking out with Lynn, and trying to get rid of Mel, and how she shot Lynn twice... making the story as short as possible, of course. He searched as he talked and explained. Finally, he found a wash cloth and wet it down in cool water. He started dabbing Lynn's forehead with it, which had become feverish.

"Nothing else could have been done. She was dead otherwise. You see now?" he asked. Luna was silent for a while longer. Jason was getting desperate. Lynn coughed slightly. He stroked her face.

"Fine... I understand. Where are you?" she asked. Jason almost smiled again. That was all he could do under the circumstances. He knew Luna would come around. He grabbed Lynn's hand. He held it tightly.

"At the old abandoned mansion. By the river." She hung up and he knew she would be here in a few minutes. He closed the phone, and noticed his hands were shaking. He paced the floor, waiting for what seemed like an eternity. A knock sounded on the door. He opened it and was glad to see Luna. "She's in the living room." he said. Luna rushed into the room. She felt Lynn's pulse.

"It's weak. She's still dying." Jason got scared again. More scared then he could ever be for himself.

"Is she going to be okay?"

"It's hard to tell. She definitely has a better chance at living now that I'm here. And now that she's a..." Jason went over to Lynn. Luna was removing her shirt to get a better look at the wounds. She sucked in her breath, and then set about cleaning them. He knelt down next to her and took her hand.

"You can't die now, stay here. I need you. I need you to be okay. Lynn...Lynn, stay here, with me..." She didn't respond. _Lynn..._ He shook her slightly, still no response. Tears stung his eyes again. Luna put an IV in her arm.

"Jason, she's going to need some blood." He nodded, numb with fear and held out his good arm. No surprise there. "You need to sit down. I'll be taking a lot." Obediently he sat down on the couch next to Lynn. She sterilized just above his elbow and inserted the needle and he grimaced. He saw his blood go through the tube, and into a bag. "Good thing I always have my medical supplies ready."  
He nodded again. Soon afterward, Luna removed the needle, and placed a small bandage over the welling blood. "This will help a lot." Luna connected the bag to the IV. It started dripping down into another tube, and into her arm. Lynn visibly relaxed. Once she did so, so did Jason.

"Thank God." he said. He went back over to her. Luna bustled around behind him, setting up various machines, taking measurements, et cetera. He just watched her. Her face was still twisted in pain. She would deeply every once in a while. Eventually she coughed and blood came. Automatically, he started freaking out. Luna listened to her breathing.

"It's okay. She just has some in her lungs from when they were punctured. She'll need you to clean it up when she gets rid of it." He nodded relaxing slightly again. Every time she coughed up blood, which was quite a lot, He would wipe it up, and clean her face. She seemed to like the feel of the cloth stroking her face. She relaxed a bit. He was content to sit there until she woke up. Finally, after many, many hours, he felt a hand on his shoulder. "You should rest. You need your strength." He hated to leave her, but Luna had a point. He nodded, reluctantly and went one of the various bedrooms.

Chapter

I woke up, my eyes flickered open, and I saw the back of a couch. I turned over. My muscles screamed in protest. I grunted in pain. I hurt everywhere, especially my chest. I saw the rest of the room. I also saw Luna.

"Luna?" She looked up from her reading and noticed I was awake. She shook her head.

"You had a lot of close calls, Lynn. You almost died a couple of times. If it wasn't for Jason... let's just say you wouldn't be with us."

"Where is he?"

"He's in one of the bedrooms. I'll get him." I tried to get up, but she laid me back down, like she needed to. I probably would have fallen back anyways. "Don't move. You had a really rough night, so just... stay. I'll bring him, I promise." I nodded and relaxed into the cushions.

It wasn't long before he came through the door. He looked gray and sweaty, but well enough.

"Lynn..."

"Jason," He ran over to me held me in his arms.

"Thank God you're all right. I thought... I thought you had died a couple of times."

"I'll be okay, I just need some rest. What about you? Are you okay?" He laughed.

"You're the one that nearly died, and you're asking _me_ how I am?"

"I'm concerned! You look kind of pale." He just laughed some more.

"I'm fine." he said simply, after he quit laughing.

"Are you sure? You look like you're really sick." I put a hand on his forehead. He laughed again, and gently took it in both his hands.

"I'm sure I look better than you do. I had to give you some blood is all." He brushed some hair out of my face. "It seems to have helped." I smiled slightly.

"You're lucky. Most people would never have survived what you've been through." Luna said coming back over to make sure my pulse was strong. I sighed and tried to relax again. Luna saw that and suggested I needed rest.

"Uh, Luna, there's something that Mel said to me that's been troubling me. Something I think Lynn should hear before she gets to rest." Luna looked skeptical, but motioned for him to go on. "Right before I killed her, she said, 'Finish me, I'm not the end.'"

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"I don't know," Luna said, "Jason, what do you think?" Jason looked like he didn't want to say it.

"What if... what if Mel didn't work alone? What if she had a partner? What if _she_ was working for someone the whole time? Someone who has stayed behind the scenes so we wouldn't suspect him or her when we killed Mel."

"Someone that would strike, just as we let our guard down." Luna stated almost to herself. We let that sink in.

"I think we should be extra-precautionary. At least until we can prove that Mel was the last." Jason said. I laughed to myself. Sometimes he seems a little too protective. But I could understand, seeing as I almost died like a billion times. (Okay maybe I'm exaggerating, but still.)

"I think that would be wise." Luna said as she laid a hand on his shoulder. He flinched away.

"What it is?" I asked. Luna pulled the collar of his shirt back. And there was the worst burn I'd seen. The epicenter was a cylindrical mark. The area around the burn was red and inflamed. It was specked dark red around that area, but his veins had also become more visible, rising to the surface, like they were ready to burst out of the skin... They webbed out, spreading over most of his arm. It looked as if...

"Jason, when did you come into contact with silver? That silver burn has been there way too long, long enough to get some silver residue in your blood stream!"

"When I took the bullet out of Lynn, it hit my shoulder. I was too worried about Lynn to think of the pain." Luna shook her head in disbelief.

"You should have told me! I could have helped." "I didn't feel it until you put your hand on it. Plus you had more important things to worry about." He shrugged with his good shoulder. Luna gave him a look like she highly doubted it. Luna sighed, exasperated. She began mixing some various bottles and soaking rags. I touched his burn slightly. He flinched away like I was a red-hot coal. Luna mumbled something like he could have died if he had left it untreated.

"Oh my gosh, Jason..." I felt a tear slip down my face.

"Why are you crying? Is something hurting you still?" Yes, but not enough for me to cry. The pain was fading anyway. I shook my head.

"No, I just hate to see you in pain." He smirked slightly, his half grin that always melts my heart on his face.

"I know... I feel the same way about you." He stroked my face again. I hugged him, carefully avoiding the infected arm. He trailed his hand up and down my back as I clung to his chest. His warm body comforted me. He began to hum the lullabies my mother sang to me when I was little. I began to cry harder, mixed feelings coursing through me. I felt happy I was alive, but I also felt pain for Jason. He rocked us back and forth, swinging to the tune. He kept humming and singing in my head, even as Luna poured the solutions on his arm and bandaged the burn. He tried to hide his pain from me, but in our connected state, I felt it. It was nearly as horrible as mine was. I felt him wince and stiffen, and I squeezed tighter. He sucked in his breath, and then relaxed as she placed a cool, damp cloth over it.

"I love you," I said. He kissed the top of my head in response. His chest felt wet.

"You know, you can thought project now," he said, looking down at me. I thought of sending my next thoughts to Jason. I thought of how he pulled me out of the abysses of fire and ice, how I felt when he saved me from the silver bullet, the way I felt when I saw him after I woke up, my feelings about his hurt, and my love for him. He laughed.

 _You love almost as much as I love you..._ I laughed too.

 _I think I love you more._ All he did was smile and kiss me again. He resumed humming. I kept crying overwhelmed by the feelings I had. He just hummed and sang. Occasionally, he would shush me, in an attempt to calm me. The only thing that was calming was him, so I didn't mind. _I'll go anywhere you go._ I thought to him. I felt his pleasure at that statement.

 _It's amazing how much I love you._ He thought to me. I sent him my pleasure about _that_ statement. Finally, at some point, I fell asleep. I barely remember Jason carrying me into one of the beds. And as I slept he sent me his hopes and dreams of the wonderful future we were sure to have. And at some point, we shared our dreams as we slept, side by side.

I woke up some time in the middle of the night. I couldn't tell if it was the same one or not. I felt around and couldn't find Jason. My body was bandaged tight, and I still felt a little pain, but I knew it would have been a lot worse if I wasn't on pain killers. I looked over to the window, and saw him staring out it at the stars.

"Jason?" I said. He turned after a little bit and his eyes took awhile to focus. He looked distant and scared. He took a deep breath and came over to me. His arm was in a sling. His other hand was bandaged. The white was in stark contrast to his black jeans. He was shirtless, his chest and abs clearly defined. His eyes were more silver than amber in the half-moonlit night. His hair had silvery highlights.

"Hey, your awake." he whispered as he settled back onto the bed.

"Are you okay?" I asked. He nodded and I put my head on his chest. His heart was racing. He pulled the hair out of my face. "You don't sound okay," I whispered. He sighed.

"I just had a nightmare, that's all," he said. His voice was shaky.

"What kind of nightmare?" I whispered again. I felt something wet hit my cheek. A tear. I sat up. "Jason what is it? Are you okay?" I asked, worried. He nodded and pulled me close. I hugged him as he gripped me tightly. _What happened...?_ I asked him. He shook his head. _You... you got shot again, and you scr-screamed. There was nothing I could do. It was like I was frozen in place, being forced to watch you die. And the blood... your bl-blood..._ More tears fell. _I'll never get that scream out of my head..._ A tear of my own fell. He noticed and looked more pained.

"Now made you feel bad." he whispered. I shook my head.

"You shouldn't have to be tortured like this." I whispered back. He broke down.

"Shh, shh its okay, I'm here, I'm okay, and we're okay." I whispered as he sobbed. I rubbed his back as he cried. It felt really odd being the one who was comforting him, not him comforting me. After a while he calmed down enough so I could talk to him. "Jason?" He met my eyes. "I'm not dead. You'll _never_ loose me again. Ever." He nodded and held me, stroking my face, rocking me. It was mostly just to convince him that I was there, alive and well. I let him. He needed comfort as much as I did. Eventually his racks slowed and his hand fell to his side. He had fallen asleep again. I couldn't blame him. We had had a long trying day. I laid him back on the bed and snuggled up close to him. I wanted to stay that way forever, safe and secure in his arms. My last thought before I fell asleep again was of how much I loved him.

Shadows in the Mist

The Good Must Die Young

"Oh god, that was..." I began.

"Terrifying? Horrifying? All of the above?" laughed Jason. I nodded solemnly. He sobered up.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." he mumbled. I shook my head. I was shaking and scared. He looked worried as he came and gave me a hug. I took a shaky breath. It was too much.

"Hey, shh, don't cry, it's alright. We're here, we're okay." More tears leaked out of my eyes.

"Look, I'm-" he didn't finish. He hunched over, and made a pained noise. I held him up as he tried to collapse. More horror.

"Jason? Jason!?" I said. I shook him. He grunted again.

"LUNA! It's Jason! Come quick!" I yelled. I laid him gently on the ground. His face was pinched in pain. He shuddered and screamed. He sounded like he was in a lot of pain. She was there in a matter of seconds.

"Jason?! Jason were you wounded? Jason?" She had to hold his limbs down, he was jerking so violently.

"Lynn, grab his arm. Jason? Jason, where were you hurt?" He shuddered again.

"St- stom-" he stuttered as he shook.

"Jason? Jason its okay baby, Luna's here. She'll take care of you." I said. I was shaking too. But not because I was hurt. I stroked his hair. I looked up into Luna's eyes. They must have said enough because she ripped off his shirt. I gasped. There, in his abdomen, was the worst gnash I had ever seen. It stretched from the bottom of the right side of his rib cage to his left hip. It was greenish and about an inch wide at it's widest. It was about the same depth. His muscles were exposed. The worst thing though, was that it wasn't bleeding. At all. He was breathing really fast, and I swear I could hear his heart beating so fast, it sounded like a hummingbird's. I was really scared now.

"Luna, what's wrong with him? He should have healed by now." She looked up briefly from what she was doing.

"He was cut with a poisoned blade. He must not have known it hadn't healed. A wound this large tends not to send pain signals to the brain." She grabbed a needle and injected its contents into Jason. He relaxed slightly. Blood started pouring out of the cut. Luna made an exasperated sound she placed a bandage over the wound. I began turning red almost immediately. She grabbed a bottle out of her bag, looked at it, and threw it aside.

"Damn it, wrong one! Where is it?!" She grabbed more out of her bag. She threw them all at the wall.

"Sh- she ne-needs t- go." Jason gasped. I knew he was talking about me. He didn't want me to see him like this. But I couldn't just leave him though. Not while he was laying there convulsing on the ground. I spotted a little foam around his mouth. Not a good sign. She suddenly seemed to remember where it was. "Lynn, I need you to restrain him for me. He's very strong so it may be hard. But keep him from moving as little as possible," Jason shuttered and screamed again. I winced.

"Alright, hold him here, here, and there. Good. Now I'll be back in a little bit. Do you know CPR?" I nodded numbly. "Good, you may need to... never mind, you'll know what to do." She ran to get the mixture to save his life. I looked down at Jason. His whole body was spasmodically twitching. He kept grunting and moaning. I touched his face.

"I'm so sorry Jason. Just stay with me okay? Stay here." This was worse that when he had been shot. For one thing, I knew I was in love with him. For another, I knew he should have healed, but hadn't, and that might mean... A few of my tears escaped. He shook hard again, and screamed.

"Where are you Luna?" I whispered. Suddenly, he stopped moving. I felt his pulse. Nothing. I shook my head.

"Oh, no you don't. You can't leave me," I began CPR. "We just started. Come on, there's so many things we have to do still." I breathed into his mouth. "Come on, come on! LUNA!" I yelled. I kept doing compressions. It seemed like it was forever until Luna was there again, but it might have been only a few seconds. I felt a hand on my shoulder and glanced up. She gestured for me to get up. I shook my head as tears leaked out of my eyes. I kept compressing him chest. I felt her grab my shoulders and push me out of the way.

"No! Luna, he's going to die! Luna? LUNA!?" She didn't listen as she began pouring the bluish liquid on him. His whole body relaxed. She began CPR again. All I could think of was one word. _No... No... No..._ I huddled in a corner as I watched her work on him. _No... No... No..._ Suddenly, he gasped and coughed. The relief was so intense I almost collapsed. He coughed some more and Luna held him up a little, to help him clear out his lungs. I could hear his heart had restarted, and was beating fast, but not worryingly so. I hurried over and wrapped him in a bear hug. He grunted and then wrapped his arms tightly around me. I was almost laughing with relief. It felt so right to have his arms around me.

"Don't do that to me _ever_ again! I almost thought..." He pulled back a little so he could look into my eyes. He looked a little pained.

"I told you to leave. You shouldn't have had to see that. Not ever." he said earnestly. I growled. He looked a little surprised. Then, he smiled, like it was kind of funny. Oh that smile!

"I couldn't just leave you. Not when you were like that. Plus, Luna needed me. She had to go get some medicine. And I had to..." He looked worried again. He touched my face. I took an uneven breath. "I had to do CPR. And you kept thrashing and..." I shivered. He looked so sad. He gathered me close again as a few tears escaped me. He rocked us on the ground. Luna looked a little uncomfortable. He kept swaying and shushing me. I tried to stop, but I couldn't.

"Jason, you almost left me for good." I whispered. A tear of his own fell.

"I won't do that to you. Never." he whispered back.

The battle was horrifying. People I knew, I had talked to, lay strewn about on the ground. All were dead or dying. Screams, shouts, roars, yelps, all filled the air. As soon as we took in the scene, we rushed to the aid of our friends. I passed Grant who was battling a white tiger. He didn't look too good, but where we were really needed was the middle. A few of us went to help their family or friends that were still alive. Jason kept running right beside me. We were headed for the storm. I heard him before I saw him. Carter roared and nearly everyone clutched at their ears. Then he reared and his ugly dragon-like head appeared above the sea of shape shifters. Those witches had done a good job. He looked like a dragon. Of course we knew he was only a magically enlarged lizard that was bestowed with the ability to breathe fire. And we knew it would only last for today.

He released a great burst of flame. He landed back on all fours. Jets of fire engulfed two or three Shadow Fighters on the right flank. Jason and I looked at each other. He nodded. We shifted simultaneously and ran at him. Someone jumped on me from behind and I fell to the ground. _Go,_ I thought as he hesitated, _I got this_. He nodded. I twisted around to swipe at my attacker and found that whoever it was had ran away already. _Coward_. I looked around and saw Jason nearly to him. Jason jumped between his legs and scratched his scaly underbelly. Carter roared again as Jason's claws left deep gouges. Spurred on by our attempts, the rest of them began to swarm at Carter. There was no way he could evade us all. And all I needed to do was get close enough to touch him. I dodged and punched, and dived, working my way towards him. A few of the shifters and vampires recognized me. They did their upmost to slow me down, but my honor guard stopped most of them. Still it was quite awhile before I reached him. I saw Jason running around his legs, whipping out his claws as he passed. This seemed to enrage Carter. With a mighty heave, he hit Jason with a hard paw. He must have flown 100 feet. He hit the ground with a heart wrenching thud. He didn't stir.

"Jason!" I yelled. For a moment I was stuck between running to him and running to Carter. He didn't move, but I knew that he would be disappointed if I didn't finish the mission. I steeled myself, tried to force the thought that he was dead out of my mind, and sprinted at Carter. He saw me. I saw an imitation of a smile. He expanded his lungs. I jumped to the side just in time. One of my guards was not as lucky as became engulfed in flames. I growled. I leaped at him. He dodged. His eyes rested on the motionless Jason. He let out a growling laugh. He ran over to where he was lying down. I roared. He did too. He grasped Jason in his paw. Limp and unresisting, from this distance, he looked dead. I whimpered as ran after him. He kept going, and I was oblivious to my surroundings. It was too late when I saw Chelsea rearing above me in the form of a horse. Her hoof connected with my skull, and felt no more.

Luna saw Lynn go down. She couldn't reach Jason, but she could help Lynn. She howled as she slammed into Chelsea's side. Something hard connected with her flank and she yelped. She lashed out with a clawed paw. Long gouges appeared in Chelsea's chest. She neighed and cantered away, after Carter.

Luna stooped low over Lynn. By the looks of it, she had a severe concussion. And Jason was… she shook herself. They probably intended to keep him as a hostage. To lure Lynn. She had make sure they did not succeed. Jason would have wanted this. She whimpered as she grabbed her best friend by the scruff of her neck. She began dragging her back to the Mansion as the opposing forces followed their leaders away. Grant soon joined her and began tugging her through the wreckage. She tried not to look at the bodies strewn about. She knew she would recognize them. Medics were rushing past, helping those who were seriously injured. Most everyone else began limping back to the Mansion. She let Lynn go as someone came with a medical kit to take care of her. Luna closed her eyes. She could only imagine what was happening to Jason. She could only imagine what Lynn would do when she learned that her husband was gone.

Everything was blurry the first time I opened my eyes. I was back in my home. I could tell that much. I blinked and cleared away whatever was clouding my vision. I was definitely in my bedroom. I looked to the side and saw Aiden in his crib. I raised my head a little and tried to see him better. My skull immediately screamed at me in pain.

"Ah…" I touched it and found it tightly bound in bandages. I slumped back into my pillows. I couldn't remember what had happened. Everything was foggy… Suddenly I could remember it all.

"Jason!" I yelled. I sat up, too quickly and immediately vomited over the side of my bed. I wiped my mouth and got up. I swayed and held onto the crib for support. I stumbled over to the door. Everything was starting to become duplicated. I heard someone stumbling around and assumed it was I. I had to find him. He better be here…

"Lynn?" I tried to turn around quickly, but stumbled and started to fall instead. Someone caught me. Cinnamon. I smelled cinnamon. Grant.

"…Grant… where is he?" I asked blearily. A pause.

"… Let's get you back in bed." He said, clearly stalling.

"No. I have to find Jason." I said feebly. He stopped.

"Lynn, he's not here." He said as he let me down. My brain simply couldn't accept it.

"What so you mean not here? Is he on patrol, or looking for Carter's base or…?" Even as I said then words, the answer hit me over the head. He wasn't here. As in he was gone. I slid down the wall I was leaning against. He couldn't be…

"Lynn? Lynn?" Grant waved a hand in front of my face. I didn't respond. I was numb. I hardly heard him. A high pitched ringing filled my ears. Soon someone else came and helped him drag me to my room. I felt a solitary tear slide into my hair. They laid me on the bed. Luna said something about being in shock. I only felt pressure as she inserted a needle in my arm. I dimly heard her say it would calm me down.

"She just, needs some time." No, I needed him.

"Are you sure she'll be okay?" Grant asked. No, I wouldn't ever be again.

"Only time will tell. We will all have to mend broken hearts, but hers may be beyond repair."

I felt my muscles begin to unclench. It must have been visible, because Luna whispered,

"Lynn? Are you okay hun?" I shook my head. Her eyes softened.

"I loved him too." She said it like he was already dead.

"He's not dead. I would know." I said. "I would know…" Luna didn't contest this, but I could tell she thought he was.

"You have a severe concussion. With Anya's help, you'll be back to yourself in no time." At that moment Anya herself came in.

"Hey Lynn. I'm here to help." I nodded. She placed her hands on either side of my head. It was like someone had poured cool water over my scalp. It felt amazing. I sighed. A little while later she removed her hands. I felt almost back to normal.

"There. That should do it." Anya said in her accent that I still couldn't place.

I felt better physically, but mentally I was too broken to function. I still couldn't quite grasp the full implications of what they were telling me. He was gone. Possibly forever. Probably forever. All I could feel was pure horror. I looked at my son. He was so small, and yet so like his father. He had my eyes, and ears. But the rest was Jason, a beautiful miniature. And now all that I would have left of him.

Chelsea had her henchmen tie Jason to a chair in the middle of the room. His head slumped forward. She smiled. Her victory was so close; she could almost taste it in the air. She dismissed the servants, and had them close the sound proof door. She slapped him awake. His eyes snapped open. He looked around confused for awhile. Then he saw her. He struggled against his bonds, pure hatred burning in his eyes. She just laughed. His eyes pierced her soul. She hardened her face, and walked a few steps away.

"I wouldn't bother trying to get out of those. Specially engineered to contain excessively strong people, those ropes." she said matter-of-factually. Jason growled and strained against them again. His veins in his neck were bulging. He hung his head again as he gave up. She laughed again. Jason slowly met her eyes again.

"Where's Lynn?" he asked slowly, his eyes smoldering with loathing, and concern.

"Oh, don't worry about her. I couldn't get my hands on her. Yet." He strained against his restraints again. She laughed again.

"I'll never let you touch her." he growled. She shook her head, smirking. His head was still swimming; it was hard to think straight.

"Oh, how naive you are. I've got you here. As soon as she knows where you are she'll come running to rescue you." She put air quotes around rescue. He was suddenly afraid, because he knew she was right. She saw it on his face. "You are right to be afraid. This isn't going to be a pleasant experience." His eyes became defiant.

"Do your worst." he said, taking the line from one of his favorite books. She laughed again.

"Alright then, I will." She went over to a previously unnoticed table. She pulled on some gloves. "Do you know what happens to shadow hunters when silver powder is blown onto their skin? It fries the skin. Then, it peels away and reveals the raw nerves and muscles. Everywhere the pure silver powder lands." Jason hid his fear. She grabbed a vial uncorked it. She brought it over to where he was bound. She surveyed him like a butcher surveys an animal to determine where best to cut next. She placed a hand on his chest. "How about we take an up-close and personal view of your heart handsome?" She ripped his shirt away. His bare chest shimmered from the exertion of struggling against the ropes. She spread the powder over her glove. She smiled gleefully as she placed her hand on his chest. He screamed. The pain was so intense he couldn't see. He could hear her laughing as she sat on him, and ground her hand into his skin. He felt like he was being flayed alive. He gasped for breath. He felt her weight leave him. "I have more of a mark on your heart than your precious Lynn. And as I understand it, she has more of a mark from Melany than you." She laughed. "I'll soon get the chance to see that for myself. I'll make her suffer before she dies. I promise you." Jason could hardly breathe. He looked down at his chest. He started shaking. The skin had peeled away in the shape of her and perfectly. He knew he would have a scar there the rest of his life, however short or long it was. Next she came with a silver knife. "It's coated in the purest silver ever made. It will be incurable, even with your quick healing." She looked him up and down again. "Let's take away from those good looks." She lashed out faster then the eye could follow. He like a white hot wire had just been laid on the side of his face. A silent scream escaped. Her laugh chilled him to the bone. Blood dripped into the corner of his eye. She was preparing something else.

She pulled out a syringe. He looked at it warily. She saw the defiance get harder in his eyes. She came towards him and he struggled again.

"Don't move, it will make it more painful." she said. She jammed it into him. He screamed. The agony burned up his arm as the liquid she pushed into his veins coursed through them. He groaned. All his muscles were tense and his pain was so intense, the world around him faded. All that existed was the pain. He felt it make its way up to his head. It reached its goal, and something odd happened. Lynn's face and name became hazy. Aiden's new and innocent eyes blurred and faded.

"What... what did you do?" he gasped out. She laughed again.

"So it's working? I had my doubts, but when Madeline concocted it, I knew exactly who to use it on. It's a forgetting serum. You'll forget all but what you are, and who you are. Even your precious family." Jason's heart skipped a beat. Fear gripped him.

"You can never make me forget them. They _are_ who I am." But even as he said the words, he felt his memories slipping. His first change, his parents' faces, Luna's smile, Grant's crushing hugs, all faded in clarity and definition. He gripped them with all his might. _Lynn... her name is Lynn... our son is Aiden..._ He thought over and over.

"Who's Lynn?" Chelsea asked. For some reason, he couldn't resist telling her everything he knew. There had to be some compelling potion in there too.  
"My wife" he hissed.

"Who's Aiden?" she asked.

"Our son." he said slowly. Chelsea nodded.

"I think another dose is in order." She brought out another syringe. Jason tried to escape again, but he mine as well have been encased in cement. She injected the next round, and he screamed. The agony multiplied as more of the serum was injected. He groaned and shuddered. He was shaking so severely he bit his tongue, and he tasted blood. The coppery smell, the pain, didn't help his resolve. He tried with all his might to hold on to his memories, his life.

But soon he found himself forgetting her name, and his name. Try as hard as he could, he couldn't find them anywhere. Then he found he couldn't see his son's face. He held on to her face, trying to break out of whatever was doing this to him. Suddenly his pain increased again, and it became harder to concentrate. He felt himself slipping away. He couldn't even remember his parents' faces, but he knew this woman's face was important, for what ever reason, and held onto the memory with all his might. But the agony over came him, and her face slipped from his mind. He felt a great, overcoming sadness for a moment. Then every thing was gone but a dark, cold night.

I paced back and forth in my room, holding onto Aiden like I would never get to see him again. This might happen. Jason was gone, and I didn't know if he was alive or not. I couldn't sit still. I wanted to go and track him, but Luna and Grant wouldn't let me out of the Mansion. I might be able to sneak through the window and fly to him. Or maybe I could become a mouse and take the mouse holes to the ground level and escape that way. I was so sick with worry I almost didn't hear my phone ringing. I jumped when I heard it, and then ran over to it.

"Hello?" I said as soon as hit the talk button.

"Guess who it is, just one guess." someone said on the other line. I froze. My grip on Aiden tightened. I knew that voice...

"Chelsea," I whispered. She chuckled, darkly.

"How did I know you would get it in one try? Anyway, down to business. I think you know why I called. I have him. His heart is still beating, but if you want to keep it that way, come to the Saint Grace's hospital. You'll find us there. Oh, and don't tell anyone where you are going. Don't bring your cell either." She went to hang up.

"Wait! If I go, will you let him leave?" She laughed.

"I'll let him go if he wants to." She hung up. It took me a split second to decide after that. I put Aiden down in his crib. I kissed his forehead tenderly. I got my dagger and put my cell phone on the table. I wrote a quick note for Luna and Grant.

Hey Guys,

I'm sorry I had to leave, but Jason's in trouble. I can't just let him die. If you can forgive me, would you please take care of Aiden? And if we... don't come back, tell him why his parents aren't there. When he's older, he'll understand. Again I'm sorry. I can't tell you where I'm going, she'll know, but I can hint. It's one place where knives and bandages coexist. I hope you'll remember Luna, that little joke you told me so long ago. I'm so sorry. Tell Aiden that we'll always love him.

-Lynn

I put the note on the dresser, and opened the window. I looked back at the crib with our child inside. I took a deep breath and flew out, my sharp falcon eyes looking for the hospital. All the while I felt like I should be freaking out, like screaming and crying or something. All I felt was a sense of finality. Whatever happened today would end everything.

Chapter

I spotted the hospital and dove toward it. Just as I came close to it, I felt myself unwillingly change back into my human form. I was still fifty feet up as I plummeted towards the ground. I rolled to lessen the impact, but I jostled my wrist. I hissed when it stung my hand, and I came up in a crouch. She must have had a witch cast a spell to make it impossible to change form. I tried to search for him with my mind; out I couldn't get past my own body. I shook my head. I ran towards the door.

I burst into the hospital, and almost immediately saw her. Chelsea stood at the doorway, as if she had been waiting for me. I backed up a step, she came forward. I tried to make a run for it, down one of the hallways, but she caught me before I got two steps away. Her arms gripped mine like a vise. I tried to move, but I couldn't more than a fraction of an inch, even with all my strength.

"Predictable. Too predictable." She said with an evil gleam in her eye. "I knew, as soon as I heard you pick up the phone, you'd do anything to protect him." She laughed. She sounded crazy. I tried to pull away again. "Let's make this a little less predictable shall we?" She pulled out a small metallic cylinder that resembled a bullet, but as I watched, the tip lengthened and sharpened. She turned up my arm, so the veins were exposed. Then, she violently jammed it into my arm. The pain was intense and immediate. I cried out in agony. I fell to my knees as the blood poured out of the puncture wound. The thing bored its way deeper into my arm. I looked up at her as tears leaked out of my eyes. She pointed down one of the various hallways. "He's in room 201." I looked at her with incredulity. She smiled, and I was gone.

I ran down the hallway, holding onto my wounded arm, looking for the right number. It didn't take long before I burst into the room. There he was, his head hanging down. His eyes were closed, and he was bound to the chair he was sitting in. He had a long cut that stretched from his eye brow to his jaw. I could tell be the dried blood that it should have healed long ago. He would have a scar. I ran over and started cutting the ropes with my dagger. As soon as I loosened them he slumped forward. His shirt fell open and I saw a hand print in his flesh. It looked a hand had melted his skin off. I dropped the knife, and caught him. A bit of my blood got on him. His head bobbed back at forth, as if he couldn't decide if he wanted his head up. "Jason?" I whispered, "Jason, can you hear me?" My arm was forgotten. I felt no pain. His eyes fluttered open. They started darting every where. His breathing became rapid.

"Jason?" I said again. His head snapped up and he looked at me. But his eyes were different. The light was gone, and he stared at me with no recognition in them. He looked at me as if I was a total stranger.

"Who _are_ you?" he whispered. I gasped. No, it couldn't be. What had she done to him?

"Jason, it's me! It's Lynn! You don't..." He stood up and backed away. His eyes had a wild cornered look. He stumbled over the chair a little and then regained his footing.

"I don't know who you are. Or how you know my name. I don't know what's going on? What's going on?" I backed up against the opposite wall, and slid down it. He placed a hand on his chest over that hand print. It clearly hurt. Bad. The full horror of the situation hit head on. I struggled to breathe.

"You really don't recognize me?" I whispered. He shook his head. I couldn't hold it in any more. I began to sob. I may have him in body, but I'd never again have him in mind or soul.

Jason didn't want this woman to cry. He didn't know why, though, and it confused him. He could almost grasp... no it was gone. He noticed her arm was bleeding. The woman, Lynn, continued to cry.

"You don't remember me, but please tell me you haven't forgotten Aiden." she choked out between sobs. A frown formed on Jason's face. The name struck some chord, deep within him just as hers had. But he couldn't remember.

"Who's Aiden?" he whispered. This just seemed to make her cry harder.

"He's... he's our son." she said. He was stunned. He would think he would remember having a child with a woman as beautiful as she was. Then he saw the ring on her finger. He looked at his own hand. What?

"Jason, I wanted to find you, praying that you'd be alive when I did. And now that I've found you, I'd almost rather you be dead." Jason felt a sudden sorrow and he had no idea where it had come from. He was so confused. A pounding headache came.

"Ah," he leaned against a wall and grasped his head.

A laugh sounded from the doorway. There, stood the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her raven hair flowed perfectly around her shoulders. Her deep, piercing blue eyes beckoned him to her. Then she laughed again, and he saw a maniacal fire flash in them. He wasn't so drawn to her then. Then Lynn stirred and got up.

"What did you do to him, Chelsea? Give him back to me! Give him back!" Lynn lunged at her. Chelsea pulled out a small remote with a yellow button on it. She pressed it. Lynn stopped in her tracks and screamed. Jason could see the electric currents passing through her. "I couldn't, even if I wanted to." Finally, Chelsea let go and Lynn fell to her knees. A burning smell filled the room.

"Give him back to me. Please!" she whispered. All Chelsea did was pushing the button again. Jason didn't want to watch this clearly innocent woman suffer. He turned away. Again Lynn was offered a brief respite.

"Beg, beg for your release!" Chelsea said as she pressed the button again. Lynn slumped to the ground as she let go. She looked over at Jason. He met her eyes. There was no recognition still. He felt something stir in his heart... again it was gone. Lynn nodded and got shakily to her feet.

"Do it Chelsea. I can't-" her voice cracked, "I can't bear this anymore." Chelsea nodded.

"I just want you to know, that he will be happy with me. He'll never remember you. And as for Aiden, well let's just say you'll see him soon." Lynn looked at Jason again, begging for something, anything, he could remember. He wanted to remember, if only to save an innocent life, but nothing surfaced. Lynn shook her head and closed her eyes. Chelsea leaned over and pressed a button on the wall. Almost immediately a door opened and a man walked in. His red hair glinted in the florescent light and his teeth almost glowed they were so white. But that wasn't the scariest thing about him. His eyes, they were completely black. No difference between pupil and iris. Like a shark's. As soon as Jason saw him, he was filled with an immense hatred. He still didn't know why, and it scared him. The man had a small metal box in his hands. It had a light on it. It kept blinking red. He knew what that was.

"Ah, my dear." said the man. He came over and kissed Chelsea. It was a disgusting, foul kiss. One that is born of animal instincts, not love. He stopped and looked at Lynn. He walked over to her. He grabbed her hair and yanked her head to face him. The hatred in her eyes was blazing.

"You'll never get anything out of me Carter." 'Carter' laughed.

"I don't need anything from you. We have Jason. The only reason that you were brought here, is so we could kill you. And have your husband look on as it happens." He laughed again and hit her. She fell. Her lip was split. Rage boiled inside Jason. Had he said husband? He still couldn't figure it out...

"I'm sorry Aiden," she whispered. She got up and squared her shoulders. Something gradually clicked in Jason's mind. Everything went into slow motion around him. Thoughts, pictures, memories were slowly connecting. As the last puzzle piece fell into place, an electric current passed through his body. His emotions came back, his love, his hate, but especially his fear. He didn't know how but he remembered. Maybe it was because he knew what was about to happen.

"Mommy's not going to be there." She was whispering still. Maybe it was the way she had said their son's name. Maybe the serum wasn't permanent. But he remembered too late. Just as he launched himself at Carter, he pressed the button. Lynn convulsed once. She looked at Jason. She thought she could see real terror in his eyes. She blinked once. Then, she fell to the ground.

"NO!" He ran over to her. He caught her head, just before it hit the ground. He pushed a strand of hair out of her face. Her eyes stared at the ceiling sightlessly.

"Lynn... no!" he said. He leaned down and put an ear to her chest. It sounded hollow. No beat. His heart broke into a billion pieces. His senses suddenly sharpened as adrenaline coursed through his veins. He had to be her life force now. He had to breathe for her. He had to be her heart-beat. He immediately began compressing her chest. He could hear the _glunk, glunk, glunk,_ every time he pressed down on her unwilling heart. He leaned in and blew in her mouth. Her lungs inflated and he went back to compressions. _Keep her alive._ That was his only thought, _Keep her alive._ He was so preoccupied he didn't notice as Chelsea and Carter slipped away. He breathed for her again.

He heard footsteps pounding down the hall first away, then towards him, and someone calling his name. Luna burst into the room. She ran over to them, and placed her own ear on Lynn's chest.

Chapter

"Is she..." his voice cracked. She kept listening, trying to find signs of life. "I remember," he whispered. He kissed his wife softly on the lips. "I remember. Come back. I remember baby." He stroked her face. "I'm so sorry Lynn. I'm so, so sorry." Luna ignored him and listened intently. "I'll-" his voice broke again; "I'll take care of Aiden. He has your eyes, you know. Your beautiful green eyes..." Luna listened just a little longer. Her eyes widened a little. He didn't see. He couldn't stand it anymore. He couldn't look into her face, and know that her eyes would never open again. He went out into the hallway and went to his knees. Tears flowed without restraint. He yelled at the ceiling, putting into it all his misery and grief. His Lynn would never wake again. In the room Luna was doing compressions on her friend's chest.

"I'm sorry Lynn. It's all my fault. It's my fault." That's when he heard the choking. He got to his feet and ran back to her. She was twitching and seizing.

"What's wrong with her?" Luna shook her head.

"I got her... heart to restart, but ...can't breathe." Luna got in between breaths. She pounded on her chest. Lynn stopped moving. Jason held her hands. He reached out a cupped her face in his other hand. "Lynn?" he whispered, hoping against hope she would come back. "Lynn?"

Light. All I saw was light. I walked and walked, and I began to think that all there would ever be was this blinding light. But it wasn't like normal light. It swirled and eddied around me. Brighter patches would float by every once in awhile. I could feel this light too. It stroked and caressed me as I walked by. Finally, it faded to resemble daylight. A beautiful tree was in front of me. Its leaves had a silvery green sheen to them. The trunk looked like a birch tree. A clear, pure river ran next to it. All the rocks were visible in their rainbow hues. A few fish swam by in it. They looked strange, almost transparent. A bench was next to the tree. And on the bench, was my mother.

"Mom?" I said. She frowned and got up. Her eyes, just like mine, looked troubled. Her bronze hair swirled as she stood.

"Lynn? Honey, you're not supposed to be here yet." she said. I looked at her in disbelief. I hadn't seen her for six years. And here she was. I ran and hugged her.

"Mom! Is this really you?" I whispered. She rolled her eyes.

"Well of course it's me! How could I be any one else?" she laughed.

"Really? Because I'm pretty sure I just died. Chelsea stopped my heart. I don't have anything to live for anyway. Aiden is going to... die soon, and we'll be happy here. And Jason..."

"What about Jason dear?" she asked. I looked at her. By the way her expression changed, I could tell she saw in my eyes. I had a sudden thought.

"Mom, why didn't you tell me about being a shape shifter? Did it never once cross your mind to tell me?" she sighed.

"Sweetheart, I wanted to tell you about us, but your father wouldn't let me. He told me we had to wait until you turned sixteen. He said you would need time. I'm sorry. I wanted to so many times. I knew, you know. I knew that one day, at the fair? I knew who it was. _What_ it was. I told you that you were being silly and picked you up. I had tears in my eyes when I held you. I knew he would always protect you then." I had begun to cry.

"He doesn't love me anymore. He forgot all about me. Thanks to the witch Chelsea." My mother shook her head. I was a little confused. What was that about?

"Turn around sweetie." she said. I turned, and saw Jason on his knees in the hallway of Chelsea's 'hospital'. Tears streamed out of his eyes as he screamed at the sky, long and loud. His voice was so full of anguish; I could hardly stand to hear it. He stared at the ceiling and whispered, "I'm sorry Lynn. It's all my fault. It's my fault." He put his head in his hands and sobbed. He remembered. But how?

"He needs you honey." My mother said. The scene changed and I saw Aiden, crying in his crib. Grant was trying to calm him, but it was if he knew I was gone.

"So does he." she said again. I nodded. "All you have to do is run." she mumbled. I looked at her again. She smiled a sad smile. She mouthed the word 'go'. I looked back to where I saw them, and ran as hard and fast as I could. I ran so hard I could barely breathe. At some point I fell, and my vision turned black.

I felt more like myself again. I felt someone's hands on my face and hands. I heard someone calling my name, but it was all blurry and indistinct. I opened my eyes I crack. He was fuzzy, but I knew it was him. I opened them further, and looked at him.

"Jason?" I whispered. He exhaled and gathered me to him. He kissed me strong and long. I got an arm around him. He held me close and he whispered in my ear,

"I remember, Lynn. I remember." He let me fall back a little so he could look me in the eyes. "This is my fault." His eyes teared up. "How can you ever forgive me?"

I smiled weakly and whispered "I forgive you, but I don't know how long this is going to last." His face became scared again.

"No, no Lynn you're going to be okay. Luna! Quick, something's wrong!" I saw Luna as she leaned over me. She said something about my heart being damaged. Really damaged. I heard her tell Jason to lift me up, and bring me to her car.

"Just hang on, baby. You'll be okay, just stay with me." Jason was saying over and over again, but his words were starting to slur together. I frowned as noticed his cut again. I reached up to touch it.

"You'll have a scar." He smiled at me weakly, worriedly. I swayed with every step he took. It was like being rocked to sleep. At some point I was laid in her car and Jason pulled my head into his lap. Luna's car sped as fast as it could to the Mansion. Jason kept saying to hang on, and as we got away from Chelsea's hospital, he talked to me in my mind, telling me to be strong. But he was panicked, and kept yelling at Luna to go faster. She would say she was going as fast as she could. I would close my eyes sometimes and Jason would shake me until I opened them again. Soon, it all blurred and I couldn't make sense of anything.

Jason was getting scared again. Lynn kept closing her eyes, and every time, it would take her longer to open them. Her eyes didn't focus when they were open and just glided around, usually drifting back to shut. He would shake her again, but her eyes never focused. Jason met Luna's eyes in the rear-view mirror. His look must have said enough, because Luna put all she had into it. Not that was much more to give. He leaned down and kissed her again.

"I can't loose you again, do you hear? _I need you."_ She didn't respond. Another tear escaped him. It hit her cheek, and he wiped it away. Her eyes gained a little focus. She mumbled something unintelligible.

"Lynn? Speak up baby." he said.

She took a deep breath and whispered, "You don't have to be worried." His brow furrowed in confusion.

"Of course I have to be worried, Lynn, you can't..." he whispered. But her eyes unfocused again and she relaxed onto him. "Luna?" he said.

"We're only five minutes out." she said. He cursed under his breath and silently willed the car to go faster. Lynn was getting warmer, feverish. Her heart was beating slowly. Sometimes, it would sputter, and Jason would freeze in terror, but it would go back to its slow, faint beats. He kissed her cheek softly. No response. He felt the car screech to a halt. He jumped out of the car as soon as it was safe. A stretcher was already waiting for her. He ran over and gently laid her on the bed.

He kissed her again, and then the nurse pushed him away. She was saying something about going to the waiting room, but he didn't hear it. All he thought of was how he should have been stronger. He should have resisted Chelsea, done everything he could have not to tell her. He felt so weak, so hopeless. Lynn was in there, right now, probably getting open heart surgery, and here he was, hardly hurt, and feeling like the most miserable excuse for a man, for a husband, for a _father. Aiden..._ he thought. He had to get him. Just as he was about to start running towards the Mansion, he saw Grant pull up, and he could feel Aiden with him.

Relief washed over him as he felt the undefined mind of his son. He ran over to the car, yanked the door open, and cradled his son to his chest. Grant was saying something, but again he was oblivious to his surroundings. Grant grabbed his arm after a while and pulled him along. He stumbled along, not paying any attention to what was around him. He smelled the sterile alcohol as soon as the door to the hospital opened. All he did was grip his son and hold his tiny hand.

It wrapped around one of his fingers. Tears welled up in his eyes as he thought of raising him alone. _No, don't even think that, you idiot._ He chastised himself. Grant placed him in a chair and he sat, staring at his sleeping child. It seemed forever to Jason, but it must have only been a few hours before he felt the disturbance in the air as Grant got up. He nudged him, but Jason wouldn't budge.

He heard a stranger's voice saying something to Grant. Grant sounded upset as he replied. Jason decided it was time to come back to life.

"... some mistake," he heard Grant say, "it can't be _that_ 's strong and young, she can't be..." Jason got up and stalked over to where they were talking. The stranger looked at him, and he winced. The regret in the stranger's eyes made him think the worst.

"Are you the husband?" he asked. Jason nodded. The strangers face showed pity.

"Sir, my name is Devvin Holstern. I work here. I was sent to give you news of your wife." Jason nodded again. Devvin cleared his throat. "Um, sir, you might want to sit down." Horror washed over Jason. No, no, not her. He had promised... Not Lynn... "Sir, please sit down." Jason obeyed mechanically. Devvin followed. "Sir, your wife's injuries are extensive. She has internal burns throughout most of her body. Her heart is he worst off. It was basically torn to shreds. It's a miracle she made it all the way here. Right now, her heart doesn't work. She's being kept alive with a machine. Sir, you wife is basically..."

"What? She's basically what?" he growled fiercely. Tears leaked out his eyes. Devvin looked uncomfortable, pitiful almost.

"We'll be looking for a suitable heart for her, so don't give up hope yet." he said. Jason shook his head.

"That's not what I asked." he whispered. Devvin took a deep breath.

"She was basically dead when she came to us. Sir, your wife may not make it." All the will drained out of him. His eyes became hollow empty shells.

"No... no, not Lynn. NO!" he yelled. "Not after everything we made it through! Not HER! TAKE ME, GOD! NOT HER! I PROMISED HER!" he screamed, so loud that everyone in the hospital heard it. There was no self control. No will to do anything. He felt Grant's hand on his shoulder. His body shook with the strength of his grief. Aiden began to cry. There was no more Jason, the husband to Lynn; there was only Jason, the poor man, whose wife had been taken away from him so soon. Jason, the man left to raise his son alone. Jason, the person who would never be the same again. Finally, he found the will to do something.

"Where... where is she? I want to say goodbye. If she..." Devvin nodded and got up. He looked pale. Jason rose to his feet as well and followed him. It wasn't long before they stopped and Devvin opened the little door. Lynn looked terrible. Her face was drawn, gaunt. Her skin was pale, and tubes and wires came out of her everywhere. A tube was shoved down her throat. Jason could hardly stand to look. She looked so delicate, fragile. He walked over; put Aiden next to her, in between her arm and body. He wiggled a little, and then snuggled next to his mother. Jason sniffed.

"I don't know if I can say this. In fact I know I can't say it. You can't leave me. You can't leave _us_." He heard, as if in a dream, Grant and Devvin leave the room. He was alone with his family. He cleared his throat. He knew what he had to do. She would want him to. But if he did it, it would mean goodbye. Forever.

"You always loved it when I sang to you. So I'll sing you goodbye. Because I know there's no coming back from this one." he whispered. He grasped her hand. Tears leaked out of his eyes as he began his song.

He sang slow and sweet. He wished this moment, of saying goodbye would never end because, in a way, he wouldn't be saying goodbye. His tears flowed uncontrollably down his cheeks. He stopped and he felt finality.

"I'll never be able to say it and believe it... but I love you, and I wish you didn't have to leave me because I was so weak. But I, I can almost accept it." He took a deep breath, and more tears flowed. He looked at her beautiful face. He raised a hand to stroke it, as had done many a time before. "Goodbye Lynn." he bowed his head, the tears never ceasing. Aiden shifted and sighed in his sleep. He kissed her and then picked up their son. He took her hand. He held on as he took a shaky breath and turned to leave the room. Just before he let go, he thought he felt her squeeze his hand. He looked at her and her face hadn't changed. He sighed. He took it as no surprise that he was going a little crazy. He went to leave and felt it again. He looked back. This time it looked like she was grimacing. He leaned closer. She _was_ grimacing. He pushed the nurse button frantically. He couldn't let himself believe it yet, but... A nurse ran in, looking flustered.

"What's the problem, sir?" she asked as she moved closer to Lynn. It was then that Lynn opened her eyes. Jason's heart stopped for a second. Then began beating so fast, he thought it would pound its way out of his chest. He came closer. He touched her face. She flinched.

"Shh, shh, its okay baby, I'm here." He tightened his hold on her hand. Lynn became more aware. The nurse rushed over. Her face betrayed her shock.

Chapter

I woke up to an incessant beeping. I felt someone near me. I knew who it was as soon as my mind began working again. He spoke. At first I couldn't understand him, but soon they came together and I was able to pick it out.

"... can't leave me. You can't leave _us_." he cleared his throat. He thought I was gone. My heart broke for him. He must be in so much pain. "You always loved it when I sang to you. So I'll sing you goodbye. Because I know there's no coming back from this one." he whispered. My thoughts were really muddled and I couldn't open my eyes yet. I couldn't move. All I could do was listen as he began his goodbye song to me. His voice rose and fell, and I was lost in the melody. He was right. If I was going to die, I wanted him to sing me to heaven. He ended his song. I could tell he was crying now.

"I'll never be able to say it and believe it... but I love you, and I wish you didn't have to leave me because I was so weak. But I, I can almost accept it." He was whispering, so softly he was almost not talking at all. I felt him touch my face. He felt so warm.

"Goodbye Lynn." he whispered. Just then I felt something snuggling into my side. I knew it was Aiden. He kissed my forehead, so sweetly, so tenderly; I wished he would never stop. He was gone a moment later. I tried to touch him, and I twitched my fingers. I felt Jason stop what ever he was doing. I felt his grip tighten in indecision. I tried to squeeze his hand. I must have had some success, because he leaned over me and pushed the help button. I smelled his wonderful scent as he reached over me. I heard shoes coming down the hallway.

"What's the problem, sir?" asked a woman, clearly the nurse. I forced my eyes open. I noticed that everything was white. Except for Jason. He hovered over me. I felt him touch my face again, but it was so unexpected, and I was so wound up, I flinched away.

"Shh, shh, it's okay baby, I'm here." he whispered. I tried to groan, because it hurt, but I choked.

"Get that thing out of her!" he almost yelled. The nurse shook her head.

"The only reason she's breathing is because of that machine. The only reason her blood is moving is because of the other machine that's keeping her heart pumping. Sir, she should be in a coma right now." Jason shook his head and touched my face again. This time, I leaned into it. My thoughts were too muddled to project yet.

"Is she going to be okay?" he asked. He sounded hopeful, now that I was awake. There was no reply from the nurse. I guess she didn't want to promise him anything. He looked down at me again.

"You'll be okay, Lynn, you'll be fine." he said. He kissed me on my forehead. Finally I felt coherent enough to try to project.

 _You... know... not true._ I thought to him. He shook his head.

 _I made you a promise, Lynn. I promised you I wouldn't let you die. I'm not about to break that promise._

 _You and I both... that this... had to happen._ He shook his head again.

 _No, no prophecies can be averted._

 _Jason... don't make this... harder on yourself._ I knew how hard this had to be for him. But he had to let me go.

 _No, I won't let you Lynn. I can't let you leave me. What about Aiden? How am I supposed to raise him alone? I can't-_ He stopped, like he couldn't even think it.

 _Jason, I love you. I love... Aiden. With all my being... But this shouldn't... even be happening. I shouldn't be... coherent..._

 _You can't, you can't!_ He held my hands in his. Our foreheads touched.

 _You can... tell can't you? You... can tell I'm..._ He took a shaky breath.

 _That's just the medicine. It's making your mind foggy. It's..._ It took all my strength to shake my head.

 _No, no, you know that's not... why_ His tears wet my face as well as his. He gathered me close.

"You can't... You can't go..." he whispered. I smiled sadly, weakly.

 _You know I... don't want to... leave you... alone. We are... fortunate to... to have this... time._

 _Then I'll spend every moment trying to keep you alive._ "Luna. Where is Luna Frostgale?" he asked the nurse.

"I'll go get her sir." she said. She nearly ran out of the room.

 _She needs... hurry... feel it coming..._ I was barely able to do that. He looked so in pain it was hard to see him. That hurt more that any of my wounds. And that, was saying something. It hurt to blink. I almost wished I could go and just get it over with so he didn't have to be tortured. Luna must have been really rushed because she came in under two minutes. Jason relaxed a little now that she was here. He looked at her, his eyes held a fragile hope.

"Can you do anything?" he said. Those four words held his soul in them. Luna started taking my pulse and doing things with the equipment that was keeping me alive. Luna was good at guarding her face when she really wanted to. Neither of us could tell what she was thinking as she went through my charts. She closed the folder and looked at me.

"From what I gather, you shouldn't be even remotely aware." she said to me. She turned to Jason. "I need to speak with Lynn right now." she stated. Jason shifted in his chair. "Alone." He looked at me longingly.

"Don't do anything until I get back. Okay?" he said. I nodded slightly. As soon as he left. Luna faced turned to a look of exhaustion and despair. I knew then, there was nothing she could do. I was going to die. Just like the prophecy said. I felt a few tears seep out. I tried to wipe them away, but I was too weak. Luna looked up at me. Her eyes were misted as well.

"I'm so sorry Lynn. I wish I could help. But Shadow Fighters aren't the same as humans. Your gift, it prevents you from being able to have a suitable heart. There's only one other person in the world that has the same gift as you. And he is the most evil and conniving person on it as well." She broke off. She couldn't say the rest. I just cried silently. She came over and wrapped her arms around me. I cried on her shoulder. Just then, Jason walked in. He saw us and immediately his face fell. He saw me crying and rushed over. He enveloped me in his arms. He buried his face in my shoulder.

"There has to be a way." he whispered. Luna put her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. You know that Shadow Fighters can only receive a heart from a person with the same gift." I felt Jason stiffen. I knew what he was thinking.

 _No... can't..._ I thought to him. He looked at me.

"Lynn, it might save you. I have to try." he said. Luna shook her head.

"Absolutely not. There's two of them and one of you. Jason do you remember what happened last time you tried to fight them?"

"I know them now though. I know their fighting techniques. Their weaknesses. I could do it. I could kill them."

"No you couldn't. Not by yourself." argued Luna.

"Then come with me."

"I have to watch Lynn!"

"You have to keep her alive. I'm going to go and get the heart that will let her _live_. I have to try." He got up and grabbed his jacket. They stared at each other for a moment. I hoped Luna wouldn't give up. As soon as she looked down, I knew he was going to go. I saw her face change as she came to realize he was right. I still knew he was going to get himself killed if he went. She looked away. He came over to me and kissed my forehead. He cupped my face in his hand.

"I have to go. I can't lose you." he whispered.

 _Can't ...loose you ...either_ I thought. He kissed me again.

"I love you." he said. He squeezed my hand and he was gone. I felt very tired. I saw Luna lean over me.

"Go to sleep Lynn. It will help." I blinked sleepily. Soon I closed my eyes and their was complete darkness.

Jason closed the hospital's room door behind him. His heart was steel. His mind was set. He was going to kill Chelsea and Carter. He was going to get Carter's heart and he was going to save Lynn's life.

Meanwhile Chelsea and Carter laughed together, enjoying a champagne. They watched a screen that showed a heart rate, blood-oxygen saturation level, and various other things. The heart-beat was slow and unsteady. Chelsea shook her head.

 _Enjoy it Lynn, while you can. We have another surprise for you._ Below the heart monitor, a clock counted down. As they watched the numbers tick away their faces showed growing anticipation. Chelsea laughed again. Carter grabbed her and kissed her. They toasted to the moment and downed the rest of the alcohol.

 _Only an half hour left until she dies for good..._ she thought, _and there's no coming back from it._

Jason ran all the way to the faux hospital. By the time he got there, he was panting and his paws were aching. He barely noticed. All he knew was he needed to save his wife's life. He scented the air. There. A small trace on the wind. He pushed open the door. He smelled it again. Stronger this time. He could smell himself, Chelsea and Carter. He could also smell Lynn. The strongest scent though, was... He sniffed again. Then he shuddered. It was Lynn's blood. He smelled for Carter. He found his trail leaving the room where... he shook himself out. He started following the trail that led to his love's survival. It led him to a side exit of area, where the scent mixed with the metallic smell of an automobile. Chelsea was with him too. Two birds with one stone. Jason took of at a dead run, following the trail of fumes and scent. He ran for a few miles until the scent abruptly stopped. He looked up. Of course they would be here.

In the hospital Luna bandaged a wound on Lynn's arm. She kept wondering how Lynn had gotten electrocuted. As far she had seen, there were no loose cables or wires, so how had she gotten hurt? The device inside Lynn's arm slowly counted down the moments until it fulfilled its purpose. It was ready and primed. All it had to do now was wait.

Chapter

Jason morphed back into a human. It seemed obvious now that he knew where they were. The lakeside mansion owed by the richest man in town seemed the perfect place they would pick. Jason tried the door. It was unlocked, which surprised him momentarily. Then he thought that they knew he was coming. They knew he would be desperate enough to find them and attempt to kill them. He braced himself. He opened the door fully. The body on the ground in front of him startled him. It was clearly the butler of the previous owner of this house. His throat was slit. He didn't want to know what they had done to the man who owed this house. Jason was cautious, silent. He heard murmurs around the corner in the living room. He crept closer so he could hear. He heard the voices of two people he hated most in this world. His back to the wall he listened in.

"... few minutes now. She'll die soon." Chelsea was saying. Carter laughed.

"The thought of it makes me giddy." he said.

"Our victory is almost complete. With her out of the way, we can find Jason and kill him. The others shouldn't be a problem. Weak imbeciles. They know nothing of power."

"Be patient my love. One victory at a time." he heard glasses clink together as they sipped on some alcoholic beverage. He heard creaking in the floor boards as Chelsea adjusted her position.

"You mine as well come out Jason. You've heard quite enough." she said. He wasn't surprised. He came out slowly, warily.

"How are you going to kill her?" he asked, "She's inside a heavily guarded hospital. You'll never get to her." Then he saw the countdown on the screen. The heart rate, blood-oxygen level. It hit him.

"We don't need to reach her. We already have. Chelsea implanted a device that allowed us to electrocute her. In..." Carter checked the screen, "ten minutes time, a poison will release into her bloodstream. It will be painful and slow. Although, she will be dead in five minutes. Five minutes after it reaches her brain. Before that about a half hour of agony." Jason's vision clouded with red fury.

"We know why your here. You want his heart," Chelsea said, gesturing to Carter. She looked Jason dead in the eye.

"Over my dead body." she whispered. Jason growled.

"Well then, I'll just have to oblige." he jumped, morphing in mid air. His claws sank deep into her skin. She hissed and morphed into a mountain lion. He sank his claws in deeper, and ripped. She yowled. Jason felt all the breath knocked out of him as Carter, now a large grizzly bear landed on him. He felt teeth penetrate the scruff of his neck and he was tossed mercilessly around. He finally let go and Jason flew into the wall. He hit his head. Hard.

Plaster rained down from the ceiling. Jason got to his feet unsteadily and shook his head. They closed in now, moving to flank him. Jason spat and lunged at Carter. He was ready though, and he dodged. Jason still landed a blow across his face. Carter roared. Chelsea lunged at him and Jason caught her neck in his teeth. He sank his teeth in deep making it as painful as possible. She scrabbled at his flanks, but he barely felt it. Carter started to charge, but when Jason growled, sank his teeth deeper into Chelsea's neck, and she yelped, he stopped.

 _I'll kill her._ He thought to Carter. Carter grunted.

 _Not if I kill you first._ The blow was unexpected. It hit the back of his head, just where he slammed it. Dazed, he let go of Chelsea. She slunk away, behind Carter.

 _It was foolish of you to think that you could defeat us both._ Thought Carter as he moved in closer to Jason. He hissed and jumped. Expecting Jason to land on himself, Carter bunched his muscles. But Jason sailed over him, and landed on Chelsea. She crumpled, under the unexpected attack and he sank his teeth into her throat. Chelsea yowled, and then it was cut off by a grotesque gurgling sound. Within seconds, the light was gone from her eyes. Chelsea was dead. Carter roared in pain. His eyes held a rage that only those who have lost a loved one know.

 _You understand now, the pain, the heart break? Now you know that I'll stop at nothing from letting that happen to Lynn. Or my son. He won't ever feel the pain of growing up without a mother._ Carter looked at the screen. Less then two minutes were left.

 _Oh, I think he will know the pain of being an orphan._ Carter thought. He lunged. Jason dodged but got a nasty rip across the side. He jumped on top of the other man and sank his claws in deep. Carter rolled on his back, and crushed Jason below him. Jason felt his front leg break under the pressure. He yowled. He bit the fur in front a him and Carter rolled off, roaring in pain. Jason held on and landed on his broken foreleg. He yelped and buckled forward as Carter grasped his neck his powerful jaws again.

 _Goodbye Jason_ Carter thought to him as his jaws scraped the bones of his neck. He felt an overwhelming sorrow fill him. He had tried to save her, and he was going to die in the process. Suddenly his thoughts hardened. _No, no I can still win._ Just as Carter began crushing the bones in his neck Jason violently jammed backward, up towards Carter. The move was so unexpected, it unbalanced him, and Jason toppled him over. Jason grabbed his throat with his claws. He placed another paw at the back of his head.

 _I should gut you and let you bleed out slowly._ Jason thought to Carter. He sensed Carter's fear. _I should kill you slowly, painfully for all the suffering you caused._ Jason sank his claws into Carter's flesh. He leaned down and looked at Carter straight in the eye. _But I'm not going to._ He felt the muscles below him relax in relief. He smiled in his mind.

 _I'm going to make it swift, painless. It's more than you deserve. But I'm not like you Carter. I'm not a monster who takes everything away from people. Know that as you die._ Jason clamped down on the bear's neck, just below his head and snapped the bones. The form beneath him went limp as the spinal cord severed. The light went slowly from Carter's eyes as his body morphed back into a human. Jason stumbled off of him and stood panting.

His leg ached as he limped to the screen. _Less than a minute..._ Jason quickly morphed back into a human. Most of his scratches had already healed. It would be awhile before the bones in his arm healed. And he thought he had a few cracked ribs. His head was still fuzzy. He began trying to turn off the countdown, doing everything he knew how to do. He turned to Carter again and cut him open. When he was done with the grizzly task the clock reached thirty, and it began audibly counting down. Jason did every thing. He even shattered the screen. The countdown went on. He knew he wasn't going to be able to stop it.

"Twenty-six, twenty-five, twenty-four..."He raced out the door to the Mansion, hoping against hope he would get there in time.

I woke to the strangest feeling in my arm. It felt like something was moving inside it. My fuzzy brain took a long while to process it but when I did...

"Luna..." I managed to say. She looked at me. I dragged my other arm to touch the wound. It was bandaged.

"Does it hurt? I'll get some morphine."

"No..." I gasped. I summoned all my strength. "Some... thing... in it." I gasped. She looked confused. She took off the bandage.

"I don't..." she saw it the same time I did. Something was visibly moving under my skin. Then, I screamed. It felt like she had just poured acid into my veins. The veins around the metal cylinder turned green-gray as some sort of poison started seeping into them. I screamed again sounding horrible. Nurses rushed it and held me down. The placed a needle in me to try and slow it down. The slush that came out of me looked like someone a had taken a broccoli head and a moldy steak and blended them together. The poison spread slower, but it was still inching up my arm. I could feel it poisoning me, getting closer to my heart. Luna and the rest of them kept running around trying to pump various things into me before it reached my heart. I felt it burning through me. It was so close now. Finally, I felt it hit my heart. Immediately it started spreading faster throughout all of my body. My vision blurred and flickered. I felt someone shake my shoulder as if from far away. I heard someone saying to hold on. Oddly, I felt peaceful, despite the horrible pain. I felt the pain burn up my neck. I felt detached, almost drifting. The world got darker and darker and I only had one thing to say. I sent it to everyone in the room.

 _Make sure Jason knows it wasn't his fault._

He burst though the doors and ran towards Lynn's room. Someone ran into him and he shoved them away. So close, so little time. He ran into the room, and immediately knew he was too late. Luna was in the chair across from the bed. She looked shocked and weary. The nurses in the room all held each other as if they had just seen a ghost. One of them was disconnecting wires from Lynn. Finally, he looked at her. Her arm was a sickly green and it spread to her chest. As he watched the green quit spreading. His only thought was that he was too late. He dropped to his knees beside her. He grasped her hand.

"She said to make sure you knew it wasn't your fault." Luna whispered. He felt a solitary tear slide down his face. He gathered her close. Her head fell limply onto his shoulder.

"How long ago?" he whispered. Luna shook her head.

"Three minutes." Jason felt the words like a electric shock. He stood up.

"Three minutes... he said five! Luna! He said five!" She looked confused.

"Five minutes until the poison reached her brain. Five minutes until she dies." he looked down at her. "Luna you're about to perform the fastest detox in the world, and then you're going to do open heart surgery. He held up the plastic box. Luna's eyes filled with hope, then just as quickly extinguished.

"I don't even know what type of poison it is! It could be dozens of different types. There may not even be a cure."

"Then you'll have to work extra quickly, now won't you?" he said as he ran to the IV. "What poison can kill someone in five minutes?" he asked.

"I don't know, cyanide? If that's the case there isn't any cure." Jason hit his forehead. He couldn't believe that he hadn't thought of it sooner.

"Lun, use your gift!" he yelled. She looked at him then got up and held Lynn's hand. Luna's face became twisted with pain. She yelled in anguish. Jason touched her shoulder.

"Luna, tell me, what's wrong." Her veins were beginning to turn greenish.

"Hurt's... bad..." she gasped. Jason nodded.

"I know, I know, just concentrate." Luna took a shaky breath.

"Venom, snake venom... and hemlock." Jason felt blessed that it was curable. He ran out of the room.

"I NEED ANTI VENOM AND SOMETHING TO TREAT HEMLOCK POISONING!" he yelled so loud it almost bloodied his throat. Luna looked gray when he ran back in. He could here people bustling around outside finding everything.

 _Hold on baby, hold for just awhile longer._ He thought to her. He couldn't tell if she had heard him or not. Someone ran in and injected her with a needle. The poison began to fade. Someone else injected her again and it began rapidly receding up her arm. Someone had a scalpel and cut the machine out of her arm. Luna grabbed it from him and had a nurse swab down Lynn's chest. Jason looked away as Luna began cutting. Jason left the room with Aiden in his arms. He only wished that he hadn't been too late.

More light. Everywhere. This was familiar. I had been here before. I walked to the bench where my mother had sat not long ago. I felt certain that now I was supposed to be here. I sat down and watched the fish swim in that river. A beautiful bright blue bird landed in the tree. It sounded as beautiful as it looked when it sang. I heard someone coming. I looked up and saw my father this time. He sat down next to me and I hugged him. It surprised him, but then he put his arms around me.

"I'm glad to see you." he said in his deep voice. I nodded.

"Me too," I mumbled. He pulled away.

"But you still shouldn't be here." That one surprised me.

"Again?" this seemed a little bit strange. He laughed. I didn't realize how much I had missed his laugh. It almost brought tears to my eyes.

"Your time will come, it's just not yet. At least I don't think so. It's kind of up to you, baby." he said, watching me carefully. I didn't think I would get away with this twice.

"What do you mean this is my choice?" I asked, "Do I just get up and run like I did the last time?" He chuckled.

"No, I gotta warn you first. If you go back, the biggest challenge you have faced yet will come into your life. It's going to be tough sweetie." It was pretty hard to imagine anything worse than what I'd already gone through. I looked at my dad.

"I can take it." I said with a calm assurance. He looked unconvinced. I got up and looked in the water. I saw Luna, with blood spatters all over her, working feverishly over me. Someone brought out the paddles and charged my new heart. It didn't beat.

"There are worse things than death, baby." my dad said. My heart hurt. A tear escaped.

"I know." Dad looked sympathetic. "But I want to be alive. I want to live with Jason as long as I can. I want to raise Aiden to be as great a man as his father. As great as MY father. I want to live."

They charged my heart again and I saw a faint beat. Then another, stronger. I felt myself fading away from my dad.

"I love you baby." he said as he kissed my forehead. I hugged him, and felt myself slip the blackness.

Luna watched as Lynn's heartbeat showed on the screen. It was faint, but it was there. She slumped in exhaustion. Lynn was going to live. After all of that, she was going to make it. Jason was asleep in the chair holding Aiden. He had been up ever since they brought her in a few days ago. They were keeping her in a coma to dull the pain and relieve stress. Also to make sure her damaged body could handle being alive. Her burns went through most of her body. It was a miracle, the biggest miracle she had ever known that she was still alive. She had tried to fix Jason's face, but he said he wanted to keep it. Not that there was much she could have done to make it better. It was mostly healed now. He had a smooth red-pink line stretching from his brow to his jaw. That mark, along with the one his chest, would be there forever. Lynn stirred in her sleep as her heart beat picked up. She was waking up. She left to wake Jason. He Started and then rushed to her side.

As I opened my eyes for the first time in days, the first thing I saw, the only thing I wanted to see, was Jason. I just studied his face. He looked like he had aged about ten years since I had last seen him. He now had a large scar on the side of his face. I didn't care. He studied me too. Then it was like we couldn't be apart anymore. We sobbed on each other's shoulders. We were so thankful for each other. Aiden began crying too. I shushed him as Jason held me close, my head under his chin. I heard Luna leave, to give us some privacy. I tilted my head up and he kissed me deeply, passionately. It said everything that couldn't be said. Can never be said by any who love each other, but the understanding is there. Only shows like this kiss, like a simple touch, like a grin, like a glance, like a _thought,_ could convey it. It was too abstract to put into words. The closest words were the ones we uttered next.

"I Love you."

Shadows in the Mist

What Goes Around Comes Around

Rage boiled inside me. Anger that came from nowhere. I lashed out. I blacked out for a second. Next thing I knew Jason was on the ground holding his side. Blood leaked through his fingers. I saw my knife in my hand. Blood stained the edge. I dropped it numbly.

"Lynn?" he whispered. I was horrified. I had hurt him? I stumbled backwards into the wall. My heart was beating wildly. Jason got up with his hands up. I was so scared I was going to hurt him again, I backed away from him.

"Jason..." I couldn't even look at him. He still had his hands up.

"Lynn, are you okay?" I shook my head. Tears leaked out.

"You're the one that's bleeding. Oh my..." I slid down the wall. He came closer to me. "Stay away!" I choked through tears, "I could hurt you again." His eyes softened and he came closer. I tried to scramble away, but he got there first. He wrapped me in his warm embrace. I stiffened. I waited for the anger, but it didn't come. I broke down in his arms. He stroked my hair as he tried to calm me.

"It's okay Lynn, its alright." he whispered. I shook my head.

"Jason, I could have..." I sniffed, "I'm so sorry..." I whispered. I shook with the force of my horror.

"I'm fine," he said, "We'll just have to bandage it that's all." I had forgotten my blade was silver.

"You can't even heal right." I said. "I hurt you, Jason. You should be angry, horrified." he made an impatient sound.

"When are you going to learn that I'll love you no matter what form you take? That wasn't you who did that." I had to admit that I had blacked out.

"I don't even remember doing it." I whispered. His eyes darkened.

"Something is clearly taking hold of you. We just have to figure out what." he winced after he stopped speaking. I felt a blanket near by. I grabbed it and ripped a few strips off. I began bandaging his side. His blood got on my hands. I shuddered at the symbolism.

Jason was horrified. Lynn's eyes... She smiled.

"Now you're getting it." she said. It wasn't her, though. That was not her voice. Her eyes were pitch black.

"We meet again, Shadow." Carter said, through Jason's wife. She held her knife in her hand. Casually. Not as if she was going to kill with it. But she was. _It's not Lynn_ he reminded himself. "I didn't think it would be this easy to get into her head. She fought, oh yes she did. She knew what I was going to do. I'm going to kill you. Then, I'm going to let her see her handy-work before I drive her knife through _my_ heart. And I'm going to make sure you can see that as well. By the way, that was terribly rude of you, ripping out my heart. But I was counting on it. This is my ultimate victory." Jason shook his head.

"I know she's still in there. She won't let you kill me." He/she laughed.  
"She's packed so deep into her consciousness, even if she wanted to, she couldn't get out. Not until I let her out." Carter advanced. "You do have options, though. You can take this knife from me, and drive into her heart. Because then you could never live with yourself. Or, you can fight me to the death. And of course, there is the option where I just kill you slowly." Jason stayed where he was. He laughed slightly.

"Of course, the self-sacrificing path. Very well." Jason stood. If he was going to go down, he wanted only two things. He wanted to be on his feet, and be able to tell Lynn it wasn't her fault. Carter came closer and slashed with the knife. Jason felt it sink into his stomach. He doubled over. Burning pain consumed him. He fell to his knees. Carter lashed out again. This time, it bit through his cheek. Carter kept slicing the knife towards him. Every time it brought new agony. His arm, his chest, his leg. Soon he lost track of where any pain came from in particular. He felt a pool of warm blood beneath him as he fell on his side. He saw Carter lean over him. He traced his scar on his face, reopening the old wound. Jason groaned. Carter continued to cut him. After what seemed like an eternity, he stopped feeling new cuts. _I must be close_ he thought. Carter straightened, and Lynn's eyes returned to normal. _Hang on a little longer_ he told himself.

I didn't want to come back. I knew what I would find. The first thing that hit me was the smell of blood. It was everywhere. I opened my eyes. Red was the first thing I saw. Then I looked closer and saw darker and lighter spots of red. I realized it was Jason's clothes and skin. I felt the shock of the sight like a physical blow. There wasn't an inch of him that wasn't covered in blood. I ran over to him. It was then that I saw that I too was covered in blood. His blood.

I shook my head. I backed away. Then I saw Jason move slightly. He was still alive. I ran over and touched his arm. I turned him over. He moaned. Dozens of lacerations were all over his body. There wasn't a part of him that didn't have a cut. I wiped his face clean of most of the blood. One long cut stretched down the length of his face, over his scar. It started to bleed more as I wiped the rest away. I reached out and touched his mind. His pain was so bad, almost shrank away from the contact. But I stopped myself and asked tentatively, _Jason?_ A dim acknowledgment came through.

I shook my head. _I'm so sorry_ I said, _I can't believe I did this to you._ His concern for me radiated in his mind. He loved me enough to be worried about me even on the brink of death. _This isn't your fault._ He whispered in my head. I knew it was. I felt Carter coming back. My hand started to rise of its own accord. I tried to force it back down. My arm started to shake. Slowly, the tip came to rest above my heart. _Fight it_ Jason said in my mind. I just wanted to give up and follow him. I knew he would die. But I also knew he would never forgive me. The tip pierced my skin.

I owed him. I fought with every fiber of my being. I hated him with every cell. I felt Carter become less confident as I continued to stymie his attempts to kill me. _Give in_ he said. _Never_ , I managed to say. I could feel his grasp getting weaker. _Give up, your husband is going to die, why not join him?_ He asked me. _Because he would never forgive me for giving up on myself. And because I want you to lose. Not just lose, but die, knowing that you lost._ As I said the words his grasp came undone. I gasped. I felt like myself again, for the first since I was electrocuted. Immediately I let go of the knife and gathered Jason in my arms. He groaned. _I'm so sorry_ I said _I love you._ I let all the tears flow. _It's not your fault._ He grasped my hand with his. _I love..._ Then he faded away. I knew he was dead. He stopped breathing and moving.

"Jason? Jason!" I shook him. _Jason..._ I fell over and put my head on his chest. No heart beat. "JASON!" I yelled. I heard his heart beat again. It was so quiet and weak I knew he wasn't to last long. I frantically felt my pockets for anything to help him. Then I remembered that we shared blood. Literally. I cut my wrist. I hoped that this would help him. This was the fastest way to help him. I poured it into the largest cut I could find. Immediately, some of the smaller cuts began to heal. The shape shifter blood was overpowering the silver. I started to become weak. As the life blood poured out of me, I saw Jason open his eyes. I mouthed 'I love you.' Then I blacked out.

Jason saw Lynn fall over. He was still too weak to do anything as her head connected with the ground. The smack sound made him wince. He forced himself to move. He ripped his shirt. He groaned as all the cuts inflamed in unison. He crawled over to where blood was gushing out of Lynn's wrist. He wrapped the cloth around and above the cut. He tied it off tightly. The bleeding went down considerably. He sagged back to the ground breathing hard. The healing affects of the Shadow hunter blood were starting to kick in. But they were slow and all he could do was wait as the numerous cuts healed. Lynn wasn't so lucky. No healing ability for her. Where was Luna? What happened to her? He shuddered as he thought what could have happened. He tried to breathe in and choked on the pain. He most certainly had a punctured lung. That was going to take longer than he had to heal. Lynn had less time than he. She was bleeding out, despite the cloth tying it off. He summoned all the strength he had. He pushed himself to his knees. Every part of his body protested the movement. His breath came in short gasps. He gently pulled Lynn into his arms. She felt so lifeless. He knew the way that felt. All too well. Never again. He rose and groaned as every part of his being screamed at him to stop. Tears sprang to his eyes as the pain coursed through him. It was almost overwhelming. He took as deep a breath as his blood-filled lungs would allow. He began the slow ascent to the light outside.

Luna opened her eyes and still saw nothing. She blinked and some of the fog in her vision lifted. From what she could make out, it was a very, very dimly lit room. Or cell. Then she remembered what had happened and sat up quickly. Too quickly. Nausea overwhelmed her and she hurled right onto the concrete floor beneath her. Shaking, she slowly studied her surroundings more closely. The door was off to her right, while whatever light there was came from a heavily tinted and thick window to her left. She knew this place.

And she knew what was happening somewhere else in the complex. Something landed on her arm as she slowly stood up. She looked up. Nothing. She couldn't see a thing. Not even how high it was. Time to change. As she shifted, her night vision kicked in. Her wolf self looked up at the ceiling at the exact moment another something fell on her wet nose. She instantly knew what it was. Blood. There was enough blood being spilled up there to leak through the ceiling. Luna whimpered when he realized whose blood it was. It was Jason's. And partially, Lynn's. She turned and attacked the door. The wood gave slightly as her claws tore into it. She ran at it and charged her shoulder into it. It burst open with a bang like a gunshot. She could hear someone struggling to move above her. She burst into a dead sprint as she thought of all the things she could have done better.

Jason's vision was clouding. The rate he was making his heart work at was filling his lungs faster than he could heal. Lynn looked pale. Very pale. Her heart was still beating. That was what mattered. He stumbled around the next corner. _Just a little farther,_ he told himself, and Lynn. Step by step he worked his way to the door at the other and of the hall. They left a trail of blood behind them as they slowly shuffled along. Jason felt his consciousness slipping away. He saw double as a wolf came out of one of the side passages. It looked at him as he fell. He used the last of his strength to cushion Lynn's fall. His head connected with the concrete. The last thing he saw was Lynn's pale face, looking like she was already dead.

The shock seeing them both so covered in blood they were entirely red rendered Luna frozen for a moment. She shook herself out of it and ran to help them. Jason had done the right thing by tying off Lynn's wrist. Jason had a punctured lung. He seemed the worst off. Lynn seemed to be herself again. She stirred as Luna tried to wake Jason.

I felt the world coming back slowly. Red was everywhere. In the middle of it was Luna's white face. She sighed in relief. My eyes immediately looked for Jason. I tried to get up, to move, but fell.

"Just rest. Jason's here. He's in bad shape and so are you. Relax." she said as she worked over Jason. I leaned my head against the ground. I watched his face twitch in pain. I was beyond tears. I should be the one dying. Not him. It was always supposed to be me.

"How is it you both manage to get yourselves to the brink of death? Every time one of you gets hurt, so does the other. It's ridiculous." she said. I managed to look away. Jason coughed as she pressed on his chest. "That's it, there you go." Jason coughed again and blood came out of his mouth. I sighed. My soul hurt. I had nearly killed him. Luna helped me sit up and I stared off into the distance, too shocked to react to anything. I got myself as far away from him as possible, afraid despite the fact that Carter was gone. He probably hated me. All that pain, how could he not at least fell some resentment? I deserved to be hated. He deserved better. I got up, while Luna was preoccupied with Jason, and started to walk, trying to get away. He would live with Luna there. I shouldn't be near him any more. I know you may think I was being self pitying, but mostly I just didn't want to hurt him again. I also couldn't see the accusation in the eyes that had looked into my soul. I doubtless deserved it, but I couldn't face it. I just had to leave.


End file.
